Sex Academy
by lunev
Summary: Siapa yang mengira jika diNegara sebesar Korea Selatan terdapat sekolah bertemakan seks? Lalu, bagaimana kegiatan yang ada dalam sekolah tersebut? Benarkah jika seks dapat menimbulkan cinta? - Yaoi fanfiction. KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek.
1. Prolog

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 ** _Omong-omong, ini terinspirasi dari sebuah ff jadi yahh, ada beberapa sih yang gue ikutin tapi gue ga plagiat kok *apa bedanya nak* Ga semua chapter mirip sih, hanya beberapa bagian aja yang mirip_**

 ** _._**

 _ **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy-**

.

.

.

Siapa yang mengira jika di Negara sebesar Korea Selatan, dapat berdiri sebuah sekolah yang diberi nama Sex Academy. Sesuai namanya, memang benar jika sekolah ini mengajarkan tentang seks. Bukan berarti isinya orang-orang yang gila seks. Oke, rata-rata memang begitu tapi, tidak semua.

Kebanyakan mungkin merupakan pelaku ataupun korban dari tindak kekerasan seksual. Maksudnya, semacam korban pemerkosaan, sodomi, ataupun pedofilia. Pada faktanya, guru disini juga merupakan pelaku atau korban dari macam-macam tindakan seksual diatas.

Di sekolah ini juga membebaskan untuk melakukan hal yang –kau-mengerti-maksudku asal itu diluar jam pelajaran dan dilakukan ditempat yang memang sudah disediakan. Kalau ada murid yang tidak normal alias menyukai sesama jenis juga tidak dilarang. Intinya, semua hal berbau penyimpangan seksual tidak dilarang disini.

Memang aneh karena pemerintah bisa memberikan izin untuk membangun sekolah semacam ini. Namun, letak akademi yang memang jauh dari keramaian kota membuat pemerintah akhirnya memberi izin. Lagipula, ini juga lebih memudahkan pemerintah untuk mengatasi orang-orang berkelainan dinegara ini.

Lalu, bagaimana sistem belajar mengajar disekolah ini? Pagi sampai siang merupakan waktu untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar sesuai jadwal yang ada. Tidak setiap hari mereka mendapat pelajaran tentang seks. Mereka tetap diajarkan belajar seperti murid disekolah kebanyakan.

Disini juga diajarkan tentang cara beradaptasi dilingkungan. Terutama untuk para korban, mereka diberi waktu sampai bisa menyesuaikan diri dilingkungan biasa barulah akan secara resmi dianggap lulus dari Sex Academy.

Sementara setelah jam pulang sekolah? Tentu saja, mereka diberi kebebasan untuk melakukan hal apapun termasuk melakukan 'itu'.

Dan, setelah penjelasan diatas apa kalian mau melihat bagaimana kegiatan beberapa murid disini? Atau apa kalian penasaran bagaimana kisah cinta yang terjadi didalam sekolah ini? Butuh pembuktian jika seks dapat menimbulkan cinta?

* * *

"Bisa jelaskan lagi padaku mengenai sodomi, Kris sonsaengnim?"

"Kurasa dengan praktek, kau bisa lebih cepat mengerti."

.

.

"Bukankah gay itu menjijikkan ketua kelas Kim?"

"Bagaimana bila aku yang memintamu menjadi gay, Zhang?"

.

.

"Ternyata menguntungkan juga memiliki marga yang sama"

"Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu terikat pernikahan, benarkan Jongdae?"

.

.

" _Dare_ dariku, lakukan crossdressing sepulang sekolah"

" _Dare_ untukmu, melakukan seks denganku"

.

.

"Aku bukan orang yang lembut ketika melakukan seks, kau tahu itukan?"

"Masukkan saja sekali hentak ke dalamku, Jongin!"

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu pedofil, Park sonsaengnim"

"Itu semua karenamu, Byun"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc or delete?**_

 _ **.**_

 _Halowww /disumpel/ Gue gatau ini ngetik apaan-_- ini terinspirasi dari ff 'Sexual Deviance' ada yang pernah baca? Mungkin ini bisa dikategorikan plagiat maka dari itu, gue pengen kalo ada yang gak setuju silahkan review biar fic ini didelete. Trus juga judul dan beberapa titik ceritanya sama kayak 'Sex Academy'-nya eL-ch4n ada yg tau? Penjelasan dikit, fic ini bakal semacam pwp gitu tiap otp, paling cuma sampe 6 chap hwhw. Jadi, apa harus dilanjut? Tolong review soalnya labil/? wkwk, kalo authornya dua ff itu juga ga setuju mohon bilang plis, pm juga ravovo, tysm. 15 review minta next bakal di next_

 _LunA_


	2. Chapter 1: Anal Sex

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 _ **Spesial untuk yang sudah memaklumi jika ff ini banyak kemiripin dengan dua fic yang sudah disebutkan/? Terima kasih untuk eL yang memberi izin fic ini untuk lanjut : )**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _First: Anal sex_

Anal sex is insert or thrusting of the erect penis into a person's anus(rectum) for sexual pleasure

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam tampak berlarian dilorong sekolah. Dia bangun kesiangan dan teman satu kamar asramanya, Luhan, dengan teganya tidak membangunkan dia. Sebenarnya, tidak masalah juga kalau dia terlambat, toh dia sering melakukannya. Hanya saja, mata pelajaran kelasnya hari ini adalah sosiologi, yang artinya dia harus bertemu guru 'itu'.

Dengan nafas terengah, akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu kelasnya. Menghembuskan nafas saat tahu jika kelasnya belum dimulai. Sambil mengusap peluh didahinya, lelaki remaja itu melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Telat lagi, Zitao?"

Lelaki itu –Huang Zitao– menoleh pada teman sebangkunya yang menyodorkan sebotol air minum serta sapu tangan padanya. Tao hanya nyengir dan mengambil benda itu dari temannya. Ia langsung mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan serta meminum air tersebut.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena ternyata guru yang kau benci itu belum datang," setelah itu teman sebangku Tao kembali terkekeh.

Tao mendengus, "Aku juga tidak akan terlambat kalau Luhan ge membangunkanku. Aih, semalam itu aku keasikan main game."

"Makanya kau harus mengurangi kadar hobi bermain game-mu itu, Zitao. Coba bayangkan kalau Wu sonsaengnim sudah datang? Kau mau disuruh keliling lapangan indoor sebanyak 20 kali?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu aku salah. Sudahlah Kyung," sungut Tao.

Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Tao itu hanya terkekeh karena sikap lelaki disampingnya itu yang kelewat ajaib. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Tao yang begitu membenci pelajaran sosiologi. Ehem, bukan hanya pelajarannya sih tapi juga dengan gurunya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

Suara berat yang menyapa seluruh kelas langsung membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi sunyi. Semua duduk dengan tenang sampai sang ketua kelas, Joonmyeon, mempersiapkan kelas untuk memberi salam.

…

Pagi ini, seorang guru dengan rambut _blonde_ tampak berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelas yang akan dia ajar. Sebenarnya, dia memang sengaja datang terlambat ke kelas tersebut, karena…

Tap tap tap

Matanya menoleh dan melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam berlarian dikoridor sekolah. Kemudian bibirnya terangkat keatas melihat hal itu, hal yang sebenarnya sangat biasa ia lihat.

"Terlambat lagi, Huang?" gumamnya.

Dengan santai, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas yang dia ajar. Kelas dari anak lelaki yang tadi ia perhatikan.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bertanya?"

.

Kris menatap ke seluruh kelas. Ada murid yang diam dan memperhatikan lalu menggeleng saat dia mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Ada juga murid-murid yang malah asik mengobrol sendiri, seperti contohnya Joonmyeon si ketua kelas yang mengobrol dengan murid baru, Zhang Yixing. Kris tidak peduli sebenarnya, namun, kemudian ia menyeringai saat Tao mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Huang Zitao?" tanya Kris.

Tao tampak berpikir sebentar, "Ehm, bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail padaku mengenai sodomi?"

Kris tampak sedikit terkejut, namun, guru itu berhasil mengontrol ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia berdehem sebentar guna membuat kelas lebih tenang, "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi, Tao."

Sebenarnya, Kris tahu semua hal mengenai muridnya yang satu ini. Termasuk kenapa Zitao bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia merupakan korban sodomi dan, yah dengan begitu seharusnya murid itu sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan anal sex atau sodomi.

Tao tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan, "Baiklah, aku mendengarkanmu sonsaengnim."

"Ah, kurasa lebih baik kita melakukan praktek untuk membuatmu lebih mengerti." Kris menyeringai.

Tao membulatkan matanya dan mengira dia salah dengar, "A-apa? Praktek ap–"

TEEET TEEET TEEET

Belum selesai kalimat yang diucapkan Tao, tapi bel tanda akhir pelajaran sudah berbunyi dan itu membuat seringaian Kris semakin lebar.

"Baiklah, pelajaran berakhir. Dan untukmu, Huang Zitao datang ke ruanganku sepulang sekolah jika kau ingin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi." Kris mengakhiri pelajaran lalu keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Sedangkan Tao hanya menyeringai tipis.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Tao menuju ruangan Kris. Sebenarnya tadi dia hanya berniat mengerjai Kris dengan bertanya seperti itu, tapi tidak disangka respon sang guru akan sampai seperti itu. Fyi, sebenarnya Tao sangat membenci Kris. Menurutnya, guru itu terlalu berlebihan dan menyebalkan. Tidak pernah memberi keringanan hukuman serta terlalu sering memberi tugas.

Demi Tuhan, Tao saat ini benar-benar gugup. Apalagi saat teman-temannya tadi memprovokasi dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya tambah gugup. Contohnya seperti kata-kata Sehun, "Sebaiknya kau kabur atau bokongmu jadi korban."

Atau kata-kata Jongin, "Kulihat Kris sonsaengnim tipe yang agresif, kuharap besok kau masih bisa berjalan dengan baik ya hyung."

Tao menghela nafas sampai tidak sadar jika dia sudah sampai didepan ruangan Kris sonsaengnim. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Tao mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tok, tok, tok

"Masuk," perintah suara dari dalam.

Mendengar hal itu, Tao perlahan membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat Kris sedang duduk dikursinya dan tengah sibuk dengan banyak kertas dimejanya.

"Saem, saya eng, mau meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi pagi," ucap Zitao pelan. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati meja Kris lalu berdiri disamping meja tersebut.

Kris tersenyum lalu menarik Tao hingga sepersekian detik kemudian, Tao sudah berada diatas pangkuan Kris. Agak terkejut dan jelas hal ini membuat wajah Tao memerah. Posisi ini terlalu intim.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu soal _anal sex_." Kris menyeringai dan itu membuat Tao menyesal telah datang keruangan ini. "Sekarang, buka celanamu."

"Maaf?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang jika kita akan melakukan praktek, jadi, sekarang buka celanamu." Kris mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih tidak sabaran.

Tao meneguk kasar ludahnya, namun, memilih untuk menurut. Murid itu turun dari pangkuan Kris lalu mulai membuka celananya. Yah, supaya kesannya dia itu polos begitu. "Sudah saem."

Kris menatap kaki jenjang Tao yang mulus dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan nafsu. Ternyata muridnya yang satu ini memang punya kaki yang begitu indah sampai-sampai melihat ini saja Kris langsung tegang.

"Kemari."

Dengan gugup, Tao melangkah mendekati Kris. _Hell,_ senakal apapun Tao, dia tidak mungkin berani membuka celananya dihadapan orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya.

Begitu, Tao mendekat, Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao lalu mendorong murid tersebut keatas meja kerjanya. Tao terkejut dan hampir saja membuka suara untuk protes, namun, Kris langsung meredam teriakan Tao dengan bibirnya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendapat ciuman mendadak dari gurunya itu. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat gurunya mulai semakin mendominasi ciuman mereka. Kris melumat bibir Tao dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tao yang memang tidak pernah mau kalah, berusaha mendorong lidah Kris keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Kris menyeringai dan tangannya mulai membuka seragam Tao. Kris menarik seragam Tao sampai semua kancingnya terlepas lalu merobek seragam tersebut sehingga Tao telanjang, ehem, tinggal celana dalamnya saja yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tangan Kris mulai menuju _nipple_ Tao. Menarik pelan _nipple_ Tao dan sukses membuat muridnya itu mengerang.

Menyadari kalau dia sudah telanjang, Tao mendorong dada Kris. Membuat guru itu akhirnya dengan sangat tidak rela melepas tautan mereka. Kris memandang Tao dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

 _Sialan, dia benar-benar melakukan prakteknya,_ batin Tao miris.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan memindahkannya kelantai. Jelas saja karena Kris juga tidak mau mengotori meja kerjanya. Setelah itu, Kris membuka sepatunya serta seluruh pakaiannya.

 _Kesempatan untuk kabur!_

Tao hampir saja bangun dari posisi tidurannya dilantai, namun, Kris keburu selesai dan menindih tubuh Tao dengan tubuhnya.

"Berpikir untuk kabur, heh?" Kris menyeringai.

Tao menoleh kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap wajah gurunya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Semua darah Tao terasa naik dan itu membuat pipi Tao panas.

"Omong-omong, Huang. Desahanmu lumayan juga, sampai aku tegang begini," ucap Kris dengan vulgarnya. Sementara tangannya sudah turun kebawah dan merobek celana dalam Tao, membuat penis Tao yang memang sudah tegang karena rangsangan tadi itu terlihat.

"Sudah terangsang juga, eh? Dasar mesum."

"A-akh, ja-jangan sentuh itu!" Tao berteriak saat Kris mulai menyentuh kejantanannya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan.

Kris mempercepat kocokannya, lalu memelankannya lagi. Cepat kemudian lambat, begitu terus sampai ia dapat merasakan penis Tao berkedut-kedut tanda akan klimaks.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama cairan Tao keluar dan membasahi tangan serta beberapa barang diruangan Kris. Tanpa jijik, Kris menjilat cairan Tao yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau tahu, Huang. Kau benar-benar seksi dan aku langsung hard. Nah, dengan begini aku bisa menjelaskan padamu soal sodomi."

"A-ah, tidak usah saem. A-aku… sudah mengerti."

Kris menyeringai menatap Tao, "Sayangnya, aku merasa kalau kau masih belum mengerti." Kemudian Kris berpindah dan turun kebelakang Tao.

Tangan Kris mengangkat kaki Tao keatas bahunya untuk memudahkan gerakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kris memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam lubang Tao.

"Argggh, keluar! Aku tidak mau, hiks, keluarkan!" Tao berteriak lalu memukul-mukul dada Kris. Menumpahkan segala rasa sakit dan perih yang ada dilubangnya. Ini bahkan bisa dibilang dua kali lipat lebih perih karena Kris tidak menggunakan pelumas apapun.

Tidak tega, Kris menunduk lalu mencium bibir Tao. Jarinya menghapus air mata Tao yang mulai menetes. Kris mengeluarkan kepala penisnya lalu memasukkan lagi. Tao hampir berteriak lagi, namun, terhalang oleh bibir Kris.

Kris melakukan gerakan itu sampai ia rasa lubang Tao sudah cukup longgar untuk dimasuki. Kemudian, Kris melepas ciumannya dan dengan perlahan memasukkan miliknya seinci demi seinci kedalam lubang Tao. Sedangkan Tao yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggeram. Tangannya mencakar punggung Kris sebagai pengalihan rasa sakit.

Setelah sekiranya Tao sudah cukup kuat dan Kris bisa bergerak, lelaki dewasa bermarga Wu itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sebenarnya agak sulit karena lubang Tao yang terlalu sempit. Otot rektum Tao terasa begitu kuat menjepit milik Kris, sehingga membuat Kris merasa jika ia bisa klimaks hanya dalam sekali jepit.

"Kenapa kau sempit sekali, shh," Kris memejamkan matanya, namun, tubuhnya masih aktif bergerak menghajar lubang Tao.

Sementara Tao masih merasa sakit dan belum benar-benar siap, ia mengutuk Kris karena seenaknya menikmati tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya jika berada di posisi Tao. Belum sempat mengeluarkan protes, ujung penis Kris justru berhasil menabrak prostat Tao.

"Ah, ha-ahh… disitu Kris, tusuk disana lagi!" Tao menegang, merasakan jutaan volt listrik menyengat tubuhnya.

Makin lama, teriakan kesakitan Tao berubah menjadi desahan erotis yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Apalagi saat Kris semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya dan terus saja berhasil menghajar prostat Tao.

Tangan Kris juga tentunya tidak bisa diam melihat tubuh Tao. Ia bergerak memilin salah satu _nipple_ Tao lalu menjilat yang satunya.

"Ngghh, ah K-kris ahh…" tangan Tao menjambak pelan surai pirang Kris.

Kris berhenti bermain didada Tao lalu berpindah menuju leher Tao. Menghirup sesaat wangi tubuh Tao lalu meninggalkan bekas gigitan disana.

"Ah, ohh Krishh aku hampir–"

"Tunggu aku Tao, tunggu sebentar mhh."

.

.

Setelah beberapa tusukan, Tao menumpahkan cairannya ketubuh Kris, sedangkan Kris mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Tao. Dengan nafas terengah, Tao menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin lagi," ungkap Kris sambil mencium kening Tao. "Tapi, aku takut kau akan membenciku."

"Yah, asal tahu saja aku trauma dengan hal ini dan aku benci orang yang melakukan ini padaku, tapi–

–sepertinya hatiku tidak bisa membencimu."

Kris tersenyum, "Kurasa aku benar-benar tertarik padamu, Huang. Nanti malam ada waktu?"

"Untuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kencan?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish**_

 _Oke, gue tahu ini gaseru, absurd, aneh, kurang hot/? mirip banget sama Sexual Deviance ya? udah usaha dikembangin padahal tapi ya emang gini, mau gimana ahaha *tawa garing* ini encehnya gak nge copas kok:" terinspirasi bukan berarti plagiat kalo menurut gue, lagian masa iya gue setega itu sama orang yang menginspirasi gue wkwk. Oke udah gue banyak omong :"D_

 _ **[Review bagian Prolog]**_

 _ **lulu-shi:**_ _iya emang sedih ga di update update :"D oke ini lanjut!_

 _ **LVenge :**_ _pernah baca yg mana? Keduanya? Gak persis kok ceritanya hehe_

 _ **Lee Shikuni :**_ _waduh jangan mimisan dong /kasih tissue/ oke ini di next yap_

 _ **ChenMin Ex-Ochy :**_ _ah udah baca ya? Yaa meski terinspirasi sama copas itu maknanya beda tipis/? wkwk x'D Okeyy ini di next ya!^^_

 _ **Liex(Guest) :**_ _Luhan crossdressing? Hmm, mungkin_

 _ **kyuminring :**_ _saya juga penasaran *loh* oke lanjut_

 _ **(Guest 2) :**_ _iya memang dari Sexual Deviance :3 seperti nyontek ya? Akhhh maafff… KaiSoo? Tunggu pada waktunya ya say wkwk, apdetnya pasti cepet kok/? Gajuga sih ehe_

 _ **exofujo12 :**_ _oke ini lanjuttt, udah termasuk fast update belom nih/? haha_

 _ **xingmyun :**_ _sama nih ga sabar sulay nya jugaa *apasih* oke tunggu chap depan, itupun kalo pada mau dilanjut xD_

 _ **Park Minnie :**_ _haii, iya emang judul sama sinopsisnya menjurus atau lebih tepatnya persis banget tapi gak bermaksud gitu kok:3 ini emang beda dari ff eL, makanya dibuat dalam pwp, isi cerita juga gak ada miripnya kali sama ff eL._. hehe. Jangan terlalu pwp? Duh niat dari awal emang pwp bukan cerita plot wkwkw xD_

 _ **Minnitta :**_ _sipp pasti dikembangin^^jgn pwp? Nanti semakin mirip sama ff eL wkwk, dariawal juga ga niat dibikin konflik tapi ya dipertimbangkan deh xD Oke ini dilanjutt, terima kasih^^_

 _ **g1(Guest 3) :**_ _ini emang cuma mirip judul dan sinopsis/? Soalnya ini pwp bukan cerita berkonflik kayak punya eL, otak aku gak sehebat dia soalnya :"D_

 _ **eL-ch4n :**_ _ey, aku kaget banget pas baca ini, maaf ya aku gak bilang dulu sebelumnya. Sebenernya ini cuma ngambil konsep untuk judul dan sinopsis aja yang sama. Isi cerita sih (mungkin) gaada yg mirip sama ff eL. Tapi tetep aja ngambil konsep itu gak baik jadi aku minta maaf:3 anw aku gaada twt rl jadi aku pm aja ya, gomawo^-^_

 _._

 _Anggep aja ini ngelanjut ff para author yg sempat tertunda/? Eh jangan samain deh, soalnya ff guekan jelek kalo mereka bagus banget, hiks._

 _Yang review next sama lanjut serta yang follow/fav makasih banget :"D walau gak dibales tapi pasti dibaca kok. Jadi? Masih mau kelanjutan? 15 review minta next bakal di next : ) -_ LunA


	3. Chapter 2: Homosexuality

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 ** _Saya liat review kayaknya SuLay shipper pada semangat banget wkwk, yaudah ini spesial untuk kalian SuLay shipper yang merindukan ff enaena mereka haha lol :v , dan untuk semua reader juga pastinya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 _Second: Homosexuality_

 _Homosexuality is sexual attraction or sexual habit with the same gender_

* * *

Perlahan, seorang lelaki manis berambut cokelat terang turun dari mobil yang mengantar ke sekolah barunya. Kemudian matanya menatap plang besar yang terpasang diatas gerbang sekolah tersebut. _Sex Academy._

Setelah puas menatap bangunan tersebut, lelaki manis itu menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk masuk ke sekolah mengerikan ini. Lelaki ini tersenyum memperlihatkan _single dimple_ nya, lalu mengucapkan semangat dalam hati.

Dengan tenang ia memasuki sekolah tersebut. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. Sepertinya sekolah ini biasa saja, tidak seperti namanya yang mengandung unsur ehem seperti perkiraannya beberapa saat lalu.

 _Aish, dimana sih ruang kepala sekolahnya_

Saking sibuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah ia sampai tidak menyadari jika ada yang menghampirinya. "Hey."

"Huwaaa, jangan perkosa aku. Plis aku masih peraw- eh perjaka! Sumpah jangan perkosa akuuu" teriak lelaki itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah sosok tadi.

"H-hey, siapa yang mau perkosa kamu?"

Perlahan si murid baru membuka matanya dan menatap sosok dihadapannya. Ternyata lelaki super tampan berwajah angelic lah yang menghampirinya. Murid baru itu langsung salah tingkah. _Aduh mampus, kok ganteng amat ni orang:3_

"Kau tidak apa?" Lelaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dihadapan si murid baru.

"A-ah, iya. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Murid baru, ya? Kalau mau cari ruang kepsek, ada diujung lorong sana." Lelaki tadi menunjuk kearah sebuah lorong.

Murid baru itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum malu. Ia mengucap terima kasih lalu hampir berjalan menjauh sebelum,

.

.

"Eh tunggu, namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Namamu?"

"Ehm… Aku Zhang Yixing."

…

Setelah bel berbunyi semua murid memasuki kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Yixing setelah ia diberi tahu kelasnya. Selesai menyelesaikan perkenalan nama, Yixing dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Dan yang tidak Yixing sangka adalah, dia ternyata sekelas dengan Kim Joonmyeon!

"Baiklah, Yixing silahkan duduk disebelah Do Kyungsoo."

Yixing mengangguk dan duduk disebelah lelaki imut bermata bulat yang tadi diberitahu kepadanya bernama Do Kyungsoo. _Mampus, Joonmyeon ada dibelakang gue! Omaygaddd_

* * *

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bertanya?"

.

"Eh Xing, gak sangka ternyata kita sekelas," ucap Joonmyeon. Dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang… senang?

Yixing hanya nyengir. Entah kenapa dia senang karena Joonmyeon tampak bahagia karena mereka bisa sekelas, "Iya haha, kebetulan yang pas sekali."

"Kau dengar penjelasan Wu sonsaengnim yang tadi tidak?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Yixing terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Dia hanya mendengar saat gurunya itu menjelaskan mengenai homosexuality alias ketertarikan seksual sesama jenis. Dalam hati, Yixing jijik membahas hal ini. Karena pada faktanya, yah dia tidak terlalu tertarik. Sebelum masuk kesini, Yixing beberapa kali mengencani perempuan.

"Zhang?"

"Oh, eh… aku hanya mendengar soal homosexuality, hehe."

Joonmyeon tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Yixing. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat suka melihat senyuman Yixing, juga caranya berbicara yang sangat imut itu. Mungkinkah dia telah jatuh hati pada seorang Zhang Yixing? Klise sekali kedengarannya, ya?

"Bukankah homosexuality itu menjijikkan ketua kelas Kim?" tanya Yixing kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba membuat Joonmyeon agak sakit hati. Apakah ini artinya Yixing tidak menyukai sesama jenis seperti Joonmyeon? Begini ya rasanya ditolak?

"Menjijikkan ya" Joonmyeon hanya bergumam pelan.

Yixing mengernyit menyadari perubahan ekspresi Joonmyeon. Kenapa tiba-tiba Joonmyeon malah bergumam seperti itu padanya?

"Ma-maaf, Joonmyeon. Aku tidak bermaksud… ah, aku tidak gay… oh maksudku yaaa, begitulah… aku tidak terlalu suka saja. Bukan jijik. Iya iya begitu." Yixing langsung mengoreksi ucapannya. Baru sadar jika dia bersekolah ditempat yang mungkin banyak gaynya.

Atau jangan-jangan Joonmyeon gay?

Eh, bukannya bagus?

 _Lah…_ Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kenapa dia malah berpikiran kalau Joonmyeon gay itu bagus? Bukannya itu berarti dia harus ber-

"Bagaimana bila aku yang memintamu menjadi gay, Zhang?"

.

.

Apwah? Yixing sepertinya harus memeriksa telinganya jika ada waktu luang dari sini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Joonmyeon itu–

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Xing. Entah kenapa bisa seperti ini… Tapi, ya begitulah. Kalau aku yang memintamu menjadi gay bagaimana?"

"A-aku… aku…" Yixing merasa tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya terasa panas saat ini. Mungkin saja dia kelihatan memerah sekarang. Dan ini sungguh memalukan. Seorang playboy Zhang Yixing, yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan bisa malu-malu seperti perempuan hanya karena seorang Kim Joonmyeon?

Huwad da hel!

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Ah, baiklah… mungkin memang belum waktu yang tepat ya… Hah, sedih sekali aku bisa ditolak seperti–"

"AKU TIDAK MENOLAK KOK. Aku hanya tidak tahu bisa jadi gay atau tidak untuk orang lain tapi kalau buat Joonmyeon sih tidak apa."

Sialan. Yixing langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Kampret kenapa dia bisa keceplosan kayak gitu? Gak elit banget sih. Yixing pasrah deh kalau satu kelas dengar dan menertawakan dia. Tapi… kenapa hening?

.

Ternyata kelas sudah selesai daritadi dan Yixing tidak sadar. Owh, plis-_-

.

Joonmyeon menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yixing. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing hanya terkejut, hendak melepas ciuman tersebut, namun, Joonmyeon lebih dahulu menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yixing hanya pasrah. Apalagi saat Joonmyeon akhirnya berhasil mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulutnya, membuat Yixing mendesah tertahan. Ya Tuhan, Yixing tidak menyangka jika ciuman Joonmyeon sehebat ini. _He's a damn good kisser_

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ini ditempat lain?"

Dengan nafas terengah, Yixing berusaha mengatur nafas dan detakan jantungnya. Dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Joonmyeon dan hanya mengangguk saja, sampai–

.

.

.

"HYAAA! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRIII"

* * *

BRUK

Punggung Yixing bertabrakan dengan ranjang milik Joonmyeon. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang mau dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon. Dia masih shock dengan semua ini. Jelas saja, ditembak tiba-tiba, jadian tiba-tiba, dicium tiba-tiba, dan dibawa kekamar berduaan tiba-tiba.

Yixing kembali merasa pipinya memanas. Maygad, kenapa Yixing bisa jadi kayak gini cuma dalam waktu sehari? Benar-benar _the power of Kim Joonmyeon_

Baru selesai dari lamunannya, Yixing terkejut saat bibir Joonmyeon kembali menghajar bibirnya. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih panas. Yixing hanya mengikuti permainan Joonmyeon dan meletakkan tangannya dileher Joonmyeon, menikmati.

"Ha-ah, Joonmyeon."

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, dan akhirnya kini Joonmyeon melepas tautan mereka demi kebutuhan oksigen. Matanya menatap Yixing yang berada dibawahnya dengan wajah acak-acakan dan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi… kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing agak terkejut. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang ingin dia jawab. Dia cukup malu untuk menceritakan alasan dia berada di sekolah seks ini.

"Aku punya penyakit, sekaligus _fetish_."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing lalu mengelus kedua pipi Yixing, "Apa itu? Ceritakan saja padaku."

Setelah menarik nafas, Yixing akhirnya bercerita, "Aku menderita hemophilia ringan. Tapi, aku juga memiliki fetish terhadap darah. Jadi, ya aku dikirim kesini untuk mengatasi fetish-ku ini."

Joonmyeon agak terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia penasaran bagaimana Yixing masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang dengan fetish itu. Kalau dia terluka sedikit saja, penyakitnya bisa kambuh, namun, fetishnya pasti menginginkan lebih. Sangat membingungkan.

"Kau pasti bisa, Xing." Joonmyeon mengecup pelan bibir Yixing.

"Lalu, kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Joonmyeon menyeringai, "Untuk _ini_." Tangannya langsung merobek seragam milik Yixing, Toh, Joonmyeon punya yang lain dan Yixing bisa pinjam kalau memang mau.

Sebelum sempat protes, Joonmyeon kembali mencium Yixing. Entah kenapa bibir Yixing begitu manis baginya dan Joonmyeon ingin terus melahap bibir Yixing.

Tangan Joonmyeon kembali bergerak kebawah dan menarik celana yang digunakan Yixing. Melepas sampai Yixing benar-benar tidak terbalut apapun. Sedangkan Yixing yang mengetahui hal itu segera mendorong dada Joonmyeon untuk melepas ciuman mereka.

"I-itu, kenapa hanya aku yang buka baju?" tanya Yixing polos.

Joonmyeon menyeringai untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia mengikuti permintaan Yixing dengan membuka seragamnya. Melakukan secara perlahan sambil tidak melepas pandangan dari tubuh Yixing. _Hell ya,_ Yixing benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang bagus.

"J-jangan dilihat terus aish," Yixing protes dengan wajah memerah. Ia mengambil selimut lalu menutupi asal tubuhnya.

Mendengar itu Joonmyeon terkekeh dan menyingkap selimut yang digunakan Yixing. Ia kembali menindih Yixing. Kali ini, Joonmyeon tidak kembali mencium Yixing, namun, ia malah menuju selangkangan Yixing dan menyentil milik Yixing.

"J-janganhh," Yixing menutup matanya saat menerima friksi kenikmatan itu di penisnya.

"Terbawa permainan juga ya, Xing?" goda Joonmyeon

Yixing hanya menutup mata saat tangan Joonmyeon malah semakin menggodanya. Joonmyeon mengocok milik Yixing dalam tempo cepat. Membuat Yixing terus menerus mendesah karena kenikmatan yang menderanya.

"M-myeon… aku, a-akan da- ahh!" Yixing berteriak pasca orgasme pertamanya. Ia memuncratkan cairannya ditangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tanpa ragu menjilat cairain milik Yixing. Lalu, jarinya menuju lubang milik Yixing. Ia memasukkan jarinya yang sudah cukup basah ke dalam sana dan langsung dihadiahi teriakan Yixing yang super keras.

"HUAAA, keluarkannn. Sakit… sakit!" Air mata Yixing menetes tidak lama kemudian. Lubangnya terasa seperti diobrak-abrik oleh jari Joonmyeon. Terasa perih dan seakan lubangnya dapat robek saat itu juga.

Tapi, hal itu hanya diawal karena Joonmyeon berhasil menemukan titik prostat Yixing dan membuat Yixing mengejang serta mendesah-desah tidak karuan.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan foreplay yang dilakukan, Joonmyeon menarik keluar jarinya dan itu membuat Yixing langsung mendesah frustasi. Melihat itu Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup kening Yixing, "Aku akan memasukan yang lebih nikmat lagi."

Joonmyeon berpindah keantara kedua kaki Yixing. Mengistirahatkan kaki Yixing dikedua bahunya untuk mempermudah akses gerakannya.

"Omong-omong Xing, aku tidak memiliki pelumas disini, jadi…"

Yixing mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Lalu, bagaimana Joonmyeon akan memasukinya? Yixing tidak siap jika harus–

"A-ahh, J-joonmyeonhh, i-itu jorokk." Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Yixing. Matanya melirik kebawah dan melihat jika kepala Joonmyeon sudah berada diantara kedua kakinya.

Mata Yixing terpejam, merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan tidak bertulang mengorek lubang analnya. Rasanya aneh, namun di sisi lain juga terasa nikmat.

"Nggh…" Yixing tidak tahan untuk tidak merapatkan kedua kakinya, seakan menjepit kepala Joonmyeon.

Sementara Joonmyeon sendiri hanya menyeringai mendengar suara Yixing. Lidahnya masih ia gerakkan untuk membasahi lubang Yixing.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan acara jilat-menjilat, Joonmyeon mempersiapkan kepala penisnya dipintu lubang Yixing. Perlahan tapi pasti, Joonmyeon memasukkan setengah penisnya. Joonmyeon terdiam beberapa saat untuk membiarkan Yixing terbiasa, sambil tangannya bergerak menghapus peluh diwajah Yixing.

"Sakit hiks… sakit… Keluarkan saja hiks," Yixing kembali menangis dan yang bisa Joonmyeon lakukan hanya mencium bibir Yixing sambil meneruskan gerakannya. Berusaha mencari prostat Yixing agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Huah, Joonmyeon! Disana! Tusuk lagi disana hyahh," Yixing mencakar bahu Joonmyeon dan memejamkan matanya saat prostatnya ditusuk telak oleh penis Joonmyeon. Ia merasa ada dilangit ketujuh saat ini. Sialan, Yixing tidak menyangka jika rasanya dimasuki senikmat ini.

" _F-faster…_ Lebih cepat myeon, mhh."

Joonmyeon menyeringai, " _As your wish, babe._ "

Tubuh Yixing terhentak seiring gerakkan Joonmyeon yang semakin cepat dan beringas. Seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukan kegiatan ini. Tangan Joonmyeon bergerak untuk mengocok penis Yixing yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Hahh, lebih cepat Myeon," Yixing menutup kedua matanya, menikmati. Ia rasa hampir klimaks lagi, namun Joonmyeon menyadari itu dan menutup lubang keluar Yixing.

"Sabar Xing, tu-tunggu aku."

.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati sampai tidak lama Joonmyeon merasa rektum Yixing semakin menyempit, menandakan Yixing hampir klimaks. Begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon.

"Huah, Joonmyeon!"

"Xing!"

Yixing kembali mengeluarkan cairannya ke tubuh Joonmyeon. Disusul Joonmyeon yang mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Yixing sehingga Yixing bisa merasakan hangat-hangat didalam lubangnya.

"Kau berdarah, Xing," ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Tidak menyangka jika dia telah melukai kekasih barunya. "Apa yang tadi sakit?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Tapi, aku terlanjur melihat darah dan itu membuat fetishku kambuh sepertinya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Joonmyeon menyeringai lebar,

.

.

.

"Jadi? Ronde kedua?"

.

.

.

 _ **Finish**_

 _Kalian tau ini ngetiknya sambil gemeteran-_- udah gitu sempet dibaca temen sekelas asdfghjkl. Tbh sempet pengen gak lanjutin ff ini karna ada yang reviewnya bikin ngh. Gak , maksudnya gue tuh sensian banget, baper emang. Tapi karna udah janji 15 review bakal di next yaudah deh dilanjut, lagian kasian ama SuLay shipper yang udah nunggu *ngarep amat ditunggu*. Yaudah ini deh untuk kalian semua:3 kurang hot? Bacanya deket kompor aja biar hot wkwk /g_

 _ **[Balasan review chap 1]**_

 _ **LVenge :**_ _KrisTao lagi? Kalo mereka mulu kasian yang lain wkwk, oke terima kasih^^_

 _ **(Guest 1) :**_ _kurang panjang nc nya? Yaudah ditarik aja biar panjang *garing:3_

 _ **Re-Panda 68 :**_ _iya say, ini semacam series tiap otp. Okesip terima kasih^^_

 _ **Minnitta :**_ _tao kan emang gitu, labil/? Chanbaek belum diketik /g wkwk. Oke terima kasih^^_

 _ **Lee Shikuni :**_ _senyum-senyum mau dianu-anu Kris saem juga ? wkwk, oke!_

 _ **xingmyun :**_ _tbh suka banget sama review kamu say/? wakaka, iyanih sulay, kurang hot gak?:v_

 _ **suhoxxsuhoxx :**_ _baru liat laptop aja, otak kotor udah jalan/? wkwk_

 _ **(Guest 2) :**_ _iya aku juga nunggu banget lanjutan ff ituu:(( siappp!_

 _ **Kei :**_ _sadis? Engga tau deh, aku suka gak tega sih ngetik yang sadis-sadis/?_

 _._

 _Heran kenapa pada minta otp fav nya xD myane ini udah terlanjur diketik jadi udah urutannya begitu hoho. Kurang panjang nc-nya? Maap ya, gak sengaja tapi niat *uhuk:3 Jadi, masih butuh lanjutan? - LunA_


	4. Chapter 3: Cohabitation

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 ** _Chap ini spesial untuk trio kwekwek/? SLHan dan kdp yang tiap breaktime selalu ke kelas gue nanya 'ChenMin-nya mana? Buru apdet' hmz, yauda deh ini buat kalian berdua ayan-ayan q, dan buat semua yang nungguin ChenMin ehehe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Third: Cohabitation_

 _Cohabitation is living together in sexual relationship without marriage_

* * *

Minseok menggeliat kecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyapa kulit telanjangnya. Bisa dia tebak jika ini lidah. Eh, apa?

Dengan terpaksa Minseok membuka matanya dan melirik kearah dadanya yang memang tidak terbalut apapun, dijilati oleh seseorang. Uhm, oke, itu memang menjijikkan, tapi, Minseok sudah terbiasa. "Kau belum puas juga dengan semalam?"

Lelaki yang sedang menjilati tubuh Minseok itu berhenti lalu terkekeh. Berganti posisi menjadi duduk lalu mencium sekilas bibir Minseok. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping pria berpipi chubby tersebut. "Faktanya, aku memang belum puas."

"Mesum." Minseok mendengus.

Tidak menggubris, lelaki itu malah kembali terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan saja, hm?"

"Kita harus sekolah, Jongdae," ucap Minseok final lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan dengan terseok menuju pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Minseok memungutnya lalu memakai asal pakaian tersebut. Kemudian ia beralih mengambil handuknya.

"Ayo, mandi bersama, hyung!" seru Jongdae bersemangat.

Mendengar itu, Minseok hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Namun, ia hanya pasrah saat Jongdae langsung menariknya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Yang jelas, Minseok yakin jika mereka tidak hanya akan mandi.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bertanya?"

.

Minseok menguap dan menelungkupkan kepala diantara kedua lengannya. Jujur saja dia memang tidak memperhatikan semua penjelasan Wu saem. Dia terlalu mengantuk dan lelah. Bagian bawahnya masih sakit tentu saja dan itu menambah rasa malas Minseok.

Matanya melirik sekilas Jongdae yang duduk disampingnya, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang sibuk mencatat. Minseok membiarkan dan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya. _Biarkan sajalah, dengan begitu aku bisa menyontek dia nanti, haha._

"Hyung?"

Minseok hanya membalas panggilan Jongdae dengan gumaman. Kepalanya masih tidak ingin berpindah tempat ataupun melirik kearah Jongdae.

"Kau mendengarkan pelajaran atau tidak?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya bisa kau jawab sendiri, Jongdae," balas Minseok pelan. Dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

Jongdae terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berucap, "Hubungan kita sangat aneh."

Mendengar itu, Minseok hanya memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Hubungan mereka? Yang mana? Partner seks berkedok saudara sepupu? Haha. Tidak aneh juga sih menurut Minseok. "Hubungan mana yang kau maksud, heh?"

Jongdae terkekeh pelan, "Partner seks, haha. Kita menipu semua orang dengan mengatakan pada orang lain jika kita adalah sepupu. Padahal nyatanya? Ckck."

"Lalu? Bukankah kita memang sudah membuat kesepakatan bersama? Jadi, yah nikmati sajalah semua yang terjadi." Minseok tersenyum.

Jongdae mengangguk lalu kembali menghadap kearah papan tulis berada. Salah jika kalian berpikir jika Jongdae mendengarkan gurunya, dia hanya sedang mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia dan Minseok bisa bertemu.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

Malam dingin kembali datang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jongdae menatap datar teman-temannya yang masih asik bermain kartu dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila, efek mabuk. Faktanya, Jongdae mulai bosan. Setiap kemari, hanya itu yang dilakukan mereka. Jongdae butuh sesuatu yang baru.

Sesuatu yang lebih–

Eh, tunggu. Mata Jongdae menatap seorang laki-laki manis yang agak pendek, namun, bertubuh ehem seksi sedang melakukan tari _striptease_. Tapi, apanya yang spesial? Dia kan hanya menari _striptease_ dengan tubuh yang dibalut baju agak terbuka, dan

Apa? Menari _striptease_?

 _Striptease?_

 _._

 _._

Tidak tahu dapat angin darimana, Jongdae langsung beranjak dari duduknya saat lelaki itu selesai tampil. Jongdae menghampirinya dan menarik lelaki manis tadi ketempat yang lebih sepi. Sedangkan yang ditarik berusaha melepas tangannya dari Jongdae, namun, semua itu hanya sia-sia.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa?" Lelaki itu menatap Jongdae bingung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Lantas Jongdae terkekeh sebentar lalu menggaruk tengkuknya awkward. Dia berdeham sesaat, "Oh begini, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae dan–"

"Memangnya aku bertanya?"

Mendapat respon seperti itu hanya membuat Jongdae terkejut sesaat. Manis sekali sepertinya kenapa cara bicaranya harus ketus begitu, sih? Memangnya dia tidak mau didekati lelaki setampan Jongdae? Loh, tapi kalau dia _straight_ bagaimana?

"Jawab saja, siapa namamu?" tanya Jongdae akhirnya. Sepertinya dia memang harus bicara langsung tanpa basa-basi pada lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Ng… aku Kim Minseok," jawabnya.

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk, "Oke, Minseok apa kau mau pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pekerjaanmu saat ini?"

"Maaf?" Minseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya lagi.

"Aku ingin memberimu pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar, bagaimana? Bahkan aku akan membiayai sekolahmu"

Minseok mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu membantuku seperti ini?"

Jongdae mendengus. Kenapa untuk mendapatkan lelaki ini rasanya sulit sekali, sih? Kenapa juga Jongdae harus repot-repot melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti ini?

"Jadi, kau tidak mau? Yasudah terserah kau saja." Jongdae hampir saja akan segera pergi, namun lelaki berpipi chubby itu menahan lengan Jongdae.

Minseok menghela nafas, "Oke, aku memang sedang butuh uang saat ini. Kalau aku memintanya langsung diawal, boleh?"

Perlahan salah satu sudut bibir Jongdae terangkat. Ia mengangguk, "Aku setuju, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

.

.

.

"Kau harus menjadi partner seks-ku."

.

 _Flashback off_

 _._

Jongdae tersenyum kikuk saat mengingatnya. Dia maniak seks itu memang benar. Setiap dia pergi ke club, pastilah dia akan meminta dilayani oleh pelayan disana. Entah perempuan ataupun laki-laki.

Namun, setelah bertemu Minseok semuanya berubah. Jongdae merasa begitu puas dengan Minseok dan merasa tidak membutuhkan partner lain selain Minseok. Mungkin Jongdae memang jatuh cinta pada Minseok. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya saja, mereka tidak ingin merusak perjanjian yang telah mereka buat sejak awal.

"Menguntungkan juga ya hyung memiliki marga yang sama," gumam Jongdae dan membuat Minseok lantas menoleh.

"Iya, dengan begitu kita tidak perlu menikah. Benar begitu, kan Jongdae?"

Jongdae tersenyum, "Tapi, kalau aku harus menikahimu juga aku takkan keberatan."

Minseok tertawa pelan. Pipinya agak merona jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunduk dan tidak menatap Jongdae. Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menikah dengan Jongdae, hanya saja rasanya tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya partner seks dan Minseok tahu diri akan hal itu. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka berdua untuk tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari partner.

"Jangan bercanda, Jongdae."

Jongdae tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapan Minseok. _Seandainya kau mengerti, Minseok hyung…_

* * *

Kelas terakhir telah selesai dan kini waktu sudah mulai berubah menjadi malam. Suasana Sex Academy tentunya tidak pernah sepi. Semua masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Entah itu belajar, bersantai, ataupun ehem, seks.

Dikamar, Minseok dan Jongdae saling berpelukan serta menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Jongdae melingkar dipinggang Minseok yang berada dipangkuannya. Tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama penuh dengan peluh. Tenaga mereka sudah sama-sama terkuras, namun, keduanya masih belum mau menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

Minseok melenguh saat milik Jongdae berhasil menyentuh prostatnya dan sukses membuat kejantanannya kembali pecah. Membasahi tubuh Jongdae. Sementara sang dominan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Jongdae memajukan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan Minseok. Menekan leher Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghh mphh," tangan Minseok beralih memeluk leher Jongdae.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva panjang yang entah milik siapa. Tangan Jongdae turun ke bawah menuju kejantanan Minseok. Mengocoknya dengan tempo agak cepat.

"Anghh, _fas-faster_ Jongdaehh," Minseok menggerakan pantatnya lebih cepat agar gerakan tangan Jongdae lebih cepat.

"Khh, k-kau agresif sekali, hyung," Jongdae terkekeh, namun tidak mengurangi konsentrasinya untuk memuaskan Minseok.

"Di-diamhh ouhh, a-aku akan da– ahh Jongdae!"

Minseok meneriakkan nama Jongdae entah yang kesekian kalinya. Memejamkan matanya menerima kenikmatan saat ia kembali orgasme.

"K-kau mendahuluiku, hyung." Jongdae masih membantu Minseok untuk bergerak.

"Ah ah, kau saja yang terlalu lama untuk datang," balas Minseok.

Jongdae tidak membalas lagi dan fokus untuk menghajar prostat Minseok. Sampai beberapa kali tusukan, Jongdae merasa penisnya berkedut-kedut.

"A-aku datang, hyunghh."

Tidak lama setelah itu Jongdae menggeram, menyusul Minseok mengeluarkan cairannya. Menumpahkan semua benih cintanya didalam tubuh Minseok.

"J-jongdae, berhenti dulu." Minseok mengatur nafasnya dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongdae. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia sudah kelelahan sejujurnya, namun, Jongdae baru keluar dua kali dan Minseok paham itu tidak adil karena ia sudah keluar lebih dari dua.

Jongdae menurut dan memeluk Minseok. Ikut menetralkan nafasnya dan beristirahat tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

"Hyung?"

Minseok mendongak dan menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan sayu, "Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jongdae tampak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Minseok –gugup.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Bisakah kita pindah duduk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jongdae dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok.

Jongdae mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Minseok lalu, mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan mendudukkannya diatas ranjang.

Keduanya hening, masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Ehm, tidak juga sih. Minseok sibuk merutuki rasa sakit dipantatnya dan bukan berpikir. Lain hal dengan Jongdae yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu, hyung?"

"Apa?"

Minseok merasa jika telinganya harus diperiksa. Apa dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongdae sampai memikirkan jika Jongdae juga merasakan hal yang sama? Hey, tidak mungkin kan Jongdae mengingkari kesepakatan yang ia buat sendiri. Lagipula, Minseok tidak ingin berharap banyak.

Mereka masuk ke sekolah ini dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka sama-sama mengidap incest karena mereka merupakan sepupu yang masih sedarah. Hal ini agar mereka bisa ditempatkan dalam satu kelas, atau kalau perlu satu kamar. Namun, semua itu hanya kedok karena sebenarnya Jongdae adalah seorang maniak.

Mereka sudah bersama selama dua tahun, lalu untuk apa Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya sekarang? Dan kenapa juga Minseok harus mengharapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya?

Jongdae menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Minseok dengan erat. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Minseok.

"Dengar, aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sejak awal melihatmu sebenarnya aku sudah mengira jika ini merupakan perasaan cinta. Dan saat ini perasaan itu semakin kuat saja, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Jadi, maukah kau sungguhan menjadi kekasihku, hyung?"

Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya. Otaknya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat lambat saat ini, entah karena apa. Dia masih mencerna semua kalimat Jongdae didalam otaknya.

 _Jadi, Jongdae mencintaiku?_

 _._

 _Oh_

 _._

 _Mencintai._

 _._

 _Mencin–_

 _._

 _Eh, apa?_

 _._

 _._

"Mencintaiku?"

Jongdae memutar mata malas. Astaga, kenapa kelemotan otak Minseok harus muncul disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Padahal Jongdae sudah berusaha untuk mengucapkan semuanya dengan bahasa yang mudah.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok. Saranghae,"

"Ta-tapi… a-aku, perjanjian kit–"

"Ssst," Jongdae meletakkan jarinya dibibir Minseok. "Persetan dengan perjanjian. Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli apakah kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak."

Minseok terdiam sesaat, kemudian terkekeh sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah samar dipipinya. "Kau menyatakan perasaanmu setelah melakukan seks? Ck, tidak romantis sekali."

"Ah," Jongdae menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Kupikir setelah melakukan seks mood-mu pasti sedang dalam keadaan baik. Lagipula, kitakan melakukan seks hampir setiap saat. Jadi, kapan lagi aku bisa mengatakan jika bukan setelah seks?"

Tangan Minseok memukul pelan bahu Jongdae, lalu ia menghambur ke pelukan Jongdae. Menyamankan kepalanya didada telanjang Jongdae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, mesum," kata Minseok diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?" tanya Jongdae.

"Menurutmu?"

Jongdae berpikir sesaat, "Tentu saja menerima. Mana mungkin kau menolak orang setampan aku."

Setelah itu, Minseok kembali memukulkan tangannya, namun bedanya kali ini ke dada Jongdae. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan kencan?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok menatap Jongdae bingung, "Bukankah saat ini kita sedang kencan?"

Mendengar itu, Jongdae menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish**_

 _ **.**_

 _Lahh, ceritanya jauh amat dari maksud judulnya, hmm… Oke gue tau cerita ini emang banyak kekurangannya;-; Maafkan akuuu… Tadinya mau bikin ChenMin unyu-unyu gitu ceritanya tapi malah asdfghjkl, yaampun, maaf banget:3 SLHan ma lope juga maap ya kalo ini kurang disetiap sudutnya/? hm_

 _._

 _ **[Balasan review chap 2]**_

 _ **MsDo12 :**_ _itu diprolog kan udh dijelasin awkwk, KaiSoo? Sabarlah menunggu haha_

 _ **(Guest) :**_ _gatau kenapa aku ngakak baca ini:v Laynya gak kesakitan? Mungkin dia sakti wks, punya Suho emang kecil kalo dibanding Kris *apaansih wkwk_

 _ **xingmyun :**_ _tadinya gak tega bikin Suho keliatan perv tapi ya gimana orang udah jalan cerita wkwk, IYA ITU EMANG KEENAKAN SI SUHONYAAA ASDFGHJKL *KEPSLOK KEINJEK_

 _ **Minnitta :**_ _namanya juga Suhongong/? Tapi Yixingnya kan juga nerima jadi gak salah dong wkwk, sipsip gomawo^^_

 _ **Lee Shikuni :**_ _ah kalo diajak Kris saem paling kamu mau *apasih* Kenapwahh? Mereka unyu taw wkwk, owkayy_

 _ **fakruddin727 :**_ _doakan saja ide gak mentok wks_

 _ **tataooo :**_ _iyes emang ffnya mirip, siap deh gak bakal digantung jangan sedih lagi ea_

 _ **Urushibara Puterrizme :**_ _HunHan abis ini ya:3 nah kamu maunya gimana? Lanjut pake konflik, tetep pwp, atau end aja? wkwk_

 _ **(Guest 2) :**_ _okesip bahasa non-formal nya dikurangin, makasih : )_

 _ **parkchanyeolchanyeol25 :**_ _RONDE DUANYA BAYANGIN SENDIRI AJA HAHAHA_

 _..._

 _Sekian dari saya, lebih dan kurangnya mohon dimaafkan *gaya pidato* HunHan shipper mana? Siap-siap chap depan wkwk_

 _LunA_


	5. Chapter 4: Transvestitism

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 ** _Didedikasikan untuk semua HunHan shipper yang sudah sabar menunggu giliran huaha xD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Fourth: Transvestitism_

 _Transvestitism is crossdressing for sexual pleasure_

* * *

Pagi ini, dengan malas seorang pemuda berwajah tampan menjurus ke cantik sedang mempersiapkan penampilannya untuk berangkat sekolah. Matanya melirik kearah ranjang kedua dikamar tersebut. Pemilik ranjang itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam masih tertidur lelap.

Si cantik, oke, sebut saja dia Luhan, hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan acara memoles bedak ke wajahnya. Hey, jangan pikir hanya perempuan saja yang bisa menjaga penampilannya dengan make up, laki-laki juga bisa.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup baik, Luhan tersenyum didepan cermin. _Aish, kenapa aku manis sekali, sih._ Luhan memuji dirinya sendiri.

Selesai dengan acara mari-memuji-diri-sendiri, Luhan merangkul tasnya dan berjalan riang keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak peduli jika teman sekamarnya nanti akan terlambat, yang penting dirinya sendiri tidak akan terlambat.

"Pagi, Luhan eonni."

Suara itu sukses merusak mood baik pagi hari Luhan. Dia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Dengan malas, Luhan berhenti dan menoleh. Sedangkan yang tadi memanggilnya hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan. Ia menghampiri Luhan lalu merangkul tubuh pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Berhenti memanggilku eonni, Byun Baekhyun." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Baekhyun, temannya itu justru tertawa tidak jelas dan mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Mau bagaimanapun diingatkan, dia tetap akan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan eonni.

"Jangan judes begitu ah, nanti cantiknya hilang loh haha. Ayo kita ke kelas," Baekhyun menarik Luhan menuju ke ruang kelas mereka. Sementara Luhan hanya sibuk menggerutu, namun tetap mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju kelas.

…

"Baiklah, apakah ada yang bertanya?"

.

Luhan menguap beberapa kali. Dia bosan sungguh. Kenapa pelajaran Wu Saem tidak ada habis-habisnya, sih? Kenapa bel berakhirnya pelajaran sosiologi tidak cepat berbunyi? Mata Luhan kemudian melirik kearah teman sebangkunya, Sehun, yang tampak asik mencatat penjelasan. _Aish, kenapa dia rajin sekali sih._

Fyi, Sehun itu orang yang disukai Luhan sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan, lucky Luhan yang bisa satu kelas bahkan satu bangku dengan Sehun.

Luhan memainkan pulpennya lalu berdeham. Hal itu membuat Sehun langsung menoleh dan menatap bingung Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mencatatnya? Rajin sekali," ucap Luhan –sok– menyindir.

Sehun terkekeh. Meletakkan pulpennya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku, "Apa terlihat seperti itu? Ah, sebenarnya aku juga… sama bosannya denganmu."

Hening sesaat.

"Mau truth or dare?" tawar Luhan kemudian.

Sehun tampak berpikir beberapa saat, "Boleh juga. Kau duluan."

"Kalau begitu, aku pilih truth." Luhan menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, memikirkan kira-kira apa yang harus dia tanyakan pada Luhan. Kalau saja, memilih dare pastilah Sehun sudah mengajukan tantangan untuk Luhan. "Apa yang membuatmu berada disekolah ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tubuh Luhan agak menegang. Lelaki manis itu tidak menyangka akan diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya paling benci jika ditanya masalah ini, namun karena ini sudah hukum permainan akhirnya Luhan menjawab dengan rona samar dipipinya.

"Aku maniak seks."

Setelah itu, Luhan bersumpah ia melihat seringaian tipis diwajah tampan teman sebangkunya. "Ehem, baiklah giliranku. Aku pilih truth."

"Truth lagi? Aih, sialan kau." Luhan menggerutu kesal dan memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan. "Apa kau menyukai seseorang saat ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun tanpa ragu.

 _Kretak._ Oke, sepertinya itu suara dari hati Luhan… dia patah hati pemirsah. Jadi, Sehun sudah menyukai orang lain? Artinya Luhan tidak bisa memiliki Sehun, ya? Miris sekali.

"O-oh begitu… baiklah aku pilih dare." Luhan menjawab dengan suara pelan. Sengaja memilih dare agar permainan ini tidak monoton, sekaligus untuk melupakan ucapan Sehun yang barusan.

Dan sekali lagi Luhan melihat seringaian diwajah Sehun, "Dare dariku, lakukan crossdressing sepulang sekolah. Aku akan ke kamarmu dan Tao nanti untuk memberikan kostumnya."

Luhan terkejut untuk sesaat. Dia tidak pernah melakukan crossdressing sebelumnya, dan kenapa Sehun memberikannya tantangan seperti ini? Oh, jangan-jangan Sehun masih menyukai perempuan maka dari itu ia tidak menyukai Luhan dan meminta Luhan melakukan crossdressing.

"Oke, aku setuju." Luhan mengangguk, masih merasa sakit hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga memilih dare."

Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat. Luhan ingin membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya, atau setidaknya memiliki Sehun walau hanya untuk beberapa jam. Maka dari itu, Luhan mengajukan tantangan,

"Dare untukmu, melakukan seks denganku."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya sesaat, namun kemudian ia menyeringai dan mengangguk. Menyetujui tantangan Luhan.

TEETT TEETT TEETT

Dan bel tersebut mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu, sekaligus mengakhiri permainan truth or dare Sehun dan Luhan.

.

 _Seks dengan crossdressing? Sepertinya akan menarik_

* * *

Sesuai tantangan tadi, kini Sehun sudah berada dikamar Luhan dan Tao. Menunggu Luhan yang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan kostum yang tadi diberikan oleh Sehun. Kaki Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah, penasaran bagaimana penampilan Luhan dengan kostum Sakura dalam animasi Naruto.

"Hun," suara Luhan menginterupsi lamunan kotor Sehun. Kepalanya langsung menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun dapat melihat wig merah yang digunakan Luhan, membuat lelaki manis itu semakin terlihat cantik.

"Keluar saja, Lu."

"Aku malu. Bajunya ketat sekali untukku," ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Sehun terkekeh dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Apa perlu aku yang kesana dan melakukan seks denganmu didalam toilet? Hm?"

"Eh, tidak tidak. Tidak usah."

Luhan menyerah dan melangkah keluar secara perlahan. Sehun dapat melihat kaki mulus Luhan yang terekspos jelas karena kostum tersebut hanya menutupi sampai pahanya. Bahkan jika Sehun menaikkan sedikit saja maka pantat dan milik Luhan bisa kelihatan. Sialan, baru segini saja sudah membuat Sehun _on._

" _Fantastic,_ kau sangat cantik Lu. Kostumnya membuatmu semakin seksi," Sehun menyeringai saat mendapati wajah memerah Luhan.

"Sial. Diam kau," ketus Luhan lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Astaga, tampil seperti ini didepan orang yang kalian sukai, siapa yang tidak malu? Tentu hal ini juga berlaku pada Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar kemudian langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang. Yang didorong jelas saja terkejut dan tidak siap, apalagi saat Sehun langsung seperti orang kesetanan melumat bibirnya.

Desahan yang beberapa saat lalu Luhan tahan akhirnya lolos keluar juga. Ia kesal kenapa mulutnya dengan sangat mudah mengeluarkan suara nista seperti itu. Namun, Luhan sendiri memuji kehebatan Sehun dalam berciuman.

"Se-Sehun," Luhan memukul dada Sehun, memberi kode untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Luhan tidak terima. Ini kan tantangan dari Luhan sendiri, kenapa harus dihentikan segala sih? Lagipula Sehun kan sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba lubang milik Luhan. Ups, keceplosan.

"A-aku belum siap," aku Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau maniak seks, lalu kenapa–"

"Aku hanya pernah melakukan dengan wanita, Hun! Aku-aku hanya melakukan sampai tahap foreplay saja." Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memang belum pernah melakukan dengan laki-laki, paling hanya melakukan masturbasi bersama saja. Tidak lebih.

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia senang karena Luhan mau mengungkapkan semua ini padanya. Ini membuat Sehun merasa lebih… tenang.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, "Ini hukum permainan dan aku takkan menghentikannya sampai disini saja." Setelah itu tangan Sehun menelusup dari bawah pakaian yang digunakan Luhan. Menuju kesejatian Luhan yang memang sudah agak tegang, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya langsung mengocok milik Luhan.

"A-akh j-jangan! Ah shit" Luhan berusaha menghalangi tangan Sehun, namun semuanya percuma karena Sehun justru semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Luhan menyerah, mungkin memang saat ini pilihan terbaiknya adalah membiarkan Sehun memimpin permainan ini. Akhirnya permainan itu-pun berlanjut dengan Sehun yang mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh terlatihnya dihadapan Luhan –yang mulai mupeng ngeliatnya–.

"Buka kakimu, Lu," perintah Sehun tegas.

Luhan menggeleng. Kurang lebih ia menyesal telah mengajukan tantangan semacam ini pada Sehun. Dia pikir Sehun akan menolak atau lebih parahnya langsung marah dan menatap jijik pada Luhan. Tapi, respon Sehun ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Se-sehun, aku malu~"

Mendengar itu tidak lantas membuat Sehun mengatakan 'kita hentikan sampai sini saja' atau 'yasudah tidak usah kita lakukan' namun Sehun malah menaikkan dirinya keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuh Luhan. Menahan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Luhan agar tidak jatuh menimpa seseorang dibawahnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, meniup wajah Luhan sampai lelaki manis itu menutup mata –merinding.

"Aku tidak akan kasar, aku janji. Bahkan aku jamin kau akan meminta lebih." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan meneguk kasar ludahnya, sambil berusaha tidak menatap kedua mata Sehun. Dia berpikir beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya dengan pasrah mengangguk. Ikuti saja alur permainan ini, bukannya tadi Luhan yang memang ingin menjadikan Sehun miliknya?

Mendapat persetujuan, Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Awalnya sekedar mengecup saja lalu akhirnya Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir Luhan. Tangan Sehun berada di dagu Luhan untuk meminta izin masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Mengerti dengan kode tersebut, Luhan membukakan mulutnya tanpa perlawanan. Membiarkan Sehun memimpin dan mendominasi kegiatan panas mereka. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

"Hmphh," Luhan mengerang tertahan saat tangan Sehun menarik salah satu _nipple-_ nya dari luar pakaian.

Mulut Sehun bergerak turun menuju leher mulus Luhan. Mengecup sesaat disana, lalu menjilatnya.

"Ah… nghh Se-hunhh," Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Sehun justru mendapat akses lebih mudah.

Sehun menggigit pelan leher Luhan, kemudian mengecup bekas gigitan itu secara singkat. Sejujurnya Sehun bingung sabun apa yang digunakan Luhan. Sehun sangat suka dengan wanginya dan serasa ingin terus menerus mengecup kulit Luhan.

Puas dengan kegiatannya, Sehun berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau punya _lube,_ kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah meja dengan laci kecil. Ia sering membawa pelumas jika pergi ke _club_.

Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu menuju meja tersebut. Ia membuka lacinya dan mengambil pelumas yang ada didalam sana. Sehun pikir Luhan menyimpan semacam _sex toys_ tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan hal ini dengan siapa saja?" tanya Sehun. Mulai melangkah kembali ke atas ranjang.

Luhan mendengus, kenapa dari tadi Sehun seakan mengejeknya, sih?

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya melakukan sampai tahap _foreplay_ selebihnya aku tidak pernah."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Kau masih segel kalau begitu, ya?"

Luhan melempar Sehun dengan bantal setelah itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah, dan memijat pelan keningnya. Huft, dasar laki-laki pikirannya selalu tidak jauh dari hal berbau semacam _ini_. Eh, tunggu, tapi Luhan kan juga laki-laki, asdfghjkl. Sama saja.

Sehun terkekeh lalu naik kembali keatas ranjang. Bersiap diantara kaki Luhan, dan mulai mengangkat kaki Luhan untuk berada dibahunya. Tangan Sehun mengangkat sedikit kostum yang dikenakan Luhan. "Kau siap?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mempertanyakan hal yang seakan mengejekku lagi?"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Astaga, kenapa kau sensitif sekali." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Kemudian matanya menatap kearah lubang Luhan, dan dengan iseng mencoleknya sebentar.

"Ngh, ja-jangan peganghh."

Sehun mengelus paha dalam Luhan, "Santai saja, Lu. Santai saja."

 _Bagaimana aku bisa santai, dasar Oh-sialan-Sehun._

Sehun mengoleskan dua jarinya dengan pelumas tadi, kemudian kembali mengelus perlahan pintu lubang anal Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak cepat mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak diinginkan.

"Arghh Sehun!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Luhan. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap khawatir Luhan yang mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun tidak ingin memberikan pengalaman seks yang buruk bagi Luhan.

Setelah keadaan Luhan agak tenang barulah Sehun menggerakkan jarinya. Mengorek lubang Luhan lalu bergerak berusaha mencari titik prostatnya.

"Ah hahh, i-itu disana, Hun." Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi menderanya.

"Nghh Sehunhh."

Luhan benar-benar tidak mampu mengontrol desahannya. Dia terlalu menikmati permainan Sehun bahkan saat lelaki berstatus seme itu menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalamnya. Meski sebenarnya, Luhan merasa ada yang kurang. Dia butuh yang lebih dari ini.

"Se-sehun, aku hamp- ahhh." Luhan seakan melihat ribuan bintang menutupi indra penglihatannya. Cairan Luhan berceceran kemana-mana, bahkan ke tubuh Sehun.

Setelah mengatur nafas, Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun. Luhan juga dapat merasakan jika jari Sehun mulai dikeluarkan oleh sang pemilik dan lubangnya kini terasa kosong.

"Sudah siap memberikan masa pertamamu padaku?" goda Sehun sambil melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas. Mengocoknya sesaat lalu mempersiapkannya didepan lubang Luhan.

"Cara bicaramu seakan mengatakan aku ini lelaki murahan, kau tahu?" Luhan mendesis risih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia kembali fokus dan mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Luhan. Agak kesulitan karena lubang Luhan terlalu sempit, bahkan meski tadi sudah dilonggarkan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu asin yang ia tebak merupakan darah dari bibirnya. Air mata Luhan tanpa disuruh pun pasti akan menetes. Lubangnya terasa lebih perih dari sebelumnya, bahkan Luhan pikir jangan-jangan sampai robek.

Jeda sebentar dan Sehun membiarkan Luhan merasa agak tenang terlebih dahulu. Setelah Luhan mengizinkan, Sehun baru memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya.

Sehun bergerak perlahan karena tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan diawal. Ia mulai bergerak cepat ketika Luhan memintanya.

"Ngh mphh, Se-sehunhh…" Luhan mencengkeram sepreinya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal kegiatan ini. Sehun semakin beringas dan Luhan mulai takut.

Namun, Sehun meredam semua rasa takut Luhan dengan memagut lembut bibir Luhan. Hanya sesaat lalu mulai turun lagi dan mengecup seluruh inchi tubuh Luhan, sampai diperut Luhan. Disana Sehun mengelus lembut perut rata Luhan.

"Mungkin saja akan tumbuh benihku disini, ya." Sehun terkikik dan Luhan merona.

.

Berulang kali Sehun menusuk prostat Luhan, dan keduanya mulai merasakan klimaks hampir mereka capai.

"Sehuna!" Luhan berteriak saat kembali mengeluarkan cairannya.

Sehun menyusul dan menembakkan spermanya didalam Luhan. Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

Luhan tertawa, "Huh? Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau masih lurus?"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau aku lurus, untuk apa aku menerima tantanganmu untuk berbuat sejauh ini? Jelas ini karena aku memiliki perasaan padamu, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam, mencerna kalimat sederhana Sehun yang seakan menjadi rumit didalam otaknya. Namun, begitu menyadari arti kalimat tersebut, Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Faktanya, aku juga mencintaimu, Hun."

Mata Sehun berbinar, lalu ia langsung mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Membisikkan kata terima kasih sampai berulang kali. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua kata-kata Sehun. Ternyata, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya?

.

.

.

Tao baru saja selesai dari urusannya dengan Wu sonsaengnim. Ia sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, namun mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Tidak peduli, ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

"Luhan ge, aku– asdfghjhvshj apa yang kalian lakukan?! Huaaa matakuuu." Tao berlari keluar lagi saat melihat Luhan yang sedang mengerang dibawah Sehun sambil mencengkram sprei kusut disekitarnya. Tercium bau sperma dimana-mana. Oh,Tao tidak sanggup tolong;-;

.

.

.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun? Mereka tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Apaan eneh awkwk, puas gak? Kurang hot? Tau nih, ide jorok gue seakan nguap gitu aja, hng:3_

 _ **[Balasan review chap 3]**_

 _ **munakyumin137 :**_ _engga trauma kalo Kris yg lakuin *eh* fetish itu semacam… apa ya hobi atau rasa suka mendalam gitu, misal ketertarikan mendalam sama seks gitu, atau darah. Bingung jelasinnya/?_

 _ **parkchanyeolchanyeol35 :**_ _makasih, saya anggap itu pujian/?_

 _ **snowflake1825 :**_ _thank youhh, siap, udah dilanjut_

 _ **xingmyun :**_ _minseok emang unyu wkwk, yah sekali-kali bikin mereka agak hot/?_

 _ **Skymoebius :**_ _karna kencan jalan-jalan itu udah menstrim wkwk_

 _ **ChenMin EX-Ochy :**_ _maafkan Jongdae/? wkwk, tapi endingnya kan mereka sudah bersama hahah_

 _ **niaexolu :**_ _ini HunHan-nyaa, gimana? Ehe_

 _ **heeli :**_ _apa ini masih kurang panjang? Hehe, maaf ya emang kebiasaan kalo nulis cuma segitu-segitu xD_

...

So, review please?

LunA


	6. Chapter 5: Sadism and Masochistm

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 **Spesial untuk parkk01 yang waktu itu minta KaiSoo bdsm dan untuk semua KaiSoo shipper yang suka nc bdsm mereka._. ps : post-an yang sebelum ini salah jadi dipost ulang asdfghjkl**

 **.**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Fifth : Sadism and Masochistm_

 _Sadism and Masochistm is sexual behavior containing gore thing for sexual pleasure_

* * *

"Telat lagi Zitao?"

Kepala Jongin menoleh kearah asal suara tadi. Bukan, bukan karena nama Zitao disebutkan, hanya saja suara orang yang memanggil itulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Namun, Jongin langsung berdecak kesal saat melihat Kyungsoo –yang tadi memanggil Zitao memberikan sebotol air minum dan sapu tangan pada Tao. Oke, Jongin bukannya cemburu, hanya saja hey ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Bahkan ketika Jongin dihukum lari keliling lapangan Kyungsoo tidak memberi apa-apa dan malah mentertawakan dia.

Kyungsoo mengobrol dan tertawa beberapa saat bersama Tao, yang kemudian terhenti karena guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas.

Jongin hanya mendengas, _lihat saja nanti_

…

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bertanya?"

Kyungsoo mencatat beberapa penjelasan yang telah diberikan Wu saem beberapa menit lalu. Kemudian konsentrasinya terpecah saat Jongin melemparnya dengan sebuah kertas. Kyungsoo membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

 _Zitao terus, aku kapan?_

Kyungsoo memutar malas kedua matanya lalu menuliskan balasan dibawah tulisan Jongin. Dia bukannya tidak memperhatikan Jongin, hanya saja bagaimana ya… Kyungsoo kan sudah menganggap Tao seperti adiknya sendiri.

 _Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?_

Jongin mengambil kertas yang Kyungsoo lempar kemudian membacanya. Ia mendengus sebal lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali menatap kearah depan. Astaga, bahkan dia lebih suka melihat Wu saem dibanding Jongin? Ck, Jongin kau terlalu protektif.

Tangan Jongin menuliskan jawaban lagi, _Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih kau teruskan? Sengaja, ya?_

Tuk

Kertasnya jatuh tepat diatas meja Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengambilnya lalu membacanya balasan Jongin. Tuh kan, kenapa Jongin menyalahkan dia terus sih? Apa salahnya bersikap baik pada Zitao? Dasar _overprotective._

 _Kau ini kenapa marah-marah terus? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah menganggap Tao seperti adikku, Jongin_

Jongin mencoret-coret asal kertas dihadapannya, kemudian berhenti saat balasan dari Kyungsoo datang. Jongin membukanya dan menatap muak tulisan dihadapannya. Ini jawaban yang sering sekali Kyungsoo lontarkan. Yaampun, jadi Kyungsoo lebih memilik _adik pura-puranya_ ketimbang Jongin? Yang benar saja.

 _Adik atau jangan-jangan kau selingkuh dengan Zitao?_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat membaca jawaban Jongin. Aih, kenapa salah pahamnya sampai seperti ini. _Kalau aku jawab iya, kamu mau apa?_

Nah, kau memang sangat nekat Kyungsoo.

 _Kau harusnya sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa Kyung_

Dan Kyungsoo lupa kalau Jongin penganut sadisme.

 _Aku tidak bicara, aku menulis_

Jongin menggeram dan menuliskan balasan. Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya hari ini Jongin harus memberi Kyungsoo pelajaran. Pelajaran yang nikmat tentu saja.

 _Aku akan memberimu pelajaran nanti, lihat saja_

Saat membaca itu, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ia dalam sebuah masalah. Harusnya ia tahu jika Jongin itu pencemburu tidak akut. Dan, Jongin yang cemburu artinya siaga dua untuk Kyungsoo.

 _Aku tidak takut._

 _._

Iya, Kyungsoo **tidak** takut… tapi **sangat** takut.

Sementara Jongin hanya menyeringai.

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan Kyungsoo langsung mengemas semua buku-bukunya. Tidak peduli, Kyungsoo harus kabur dari Jongin. Dia masih sayang nyawa, oke? Masih sayang dengan bagian privasi lebih tepatnya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa berlama-lama dikantin? Yang jelas Kyungsoo tidak akan balik ke kamar asrama yang sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin mengajak Tao, tapi nyatanya Jongin lebih dulu mengajak Tao pergi bersama dia dan Sehun.

Jongin sepertinya mengetahui rencana kabur Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak mencegah Kyungsoo saat melihat kekasihnya itu pergi dari kelas lebih dahulu. Dipikir Jongin itu bodoh? Tidak tidak, kalau dalam masalah ini Jongin adalah pakarnya.

Jongin memilih untuk pergi kekantin bersama Sehun dan Tao. Mungkin bersantai dulu sebelum memberikan hukuman ada baiknya juga.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka respon Wu saem akan sampai seperti itu," Tao mendesah frustasi. Ia mengacak sebal rambutnya.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao, "Kau terlalu nekat hyung."

" _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba," Jongin tertawa lalu ber- _high five_ dengan Sehun.

Tao merengut, merasa tidak mendapat solusi dari kedua temannya ini. "Kalian benar-benar bukan teman yang baik."

"Yah kalau tidak mau, sebaiknya kau kabur. Atau bokongmu jadi korban," ucap Sehun lalu lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kulihat Kris sonsaengnim tipe yang agresif, kuharap kau masih bisa berjalan dengan baik besok ya, hyung." Jongin menimpali.

Tao mendengus lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua temannya. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu Jongin dan Sehun. Bukannya membantu, mereka malah memperparah keadaan. Dasar tidak berguna.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah memerah dan kesal Tao. Sehun kemudian melirik Jongin, agak heran kenapa Jongin malah ada disini sekarang. Biasanya ia selalu menempel dengan Kyungsoo atau mungkin _making sex_ dikamar.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh, "Mungkin sedang bermasturbasi sambil membayangkanku dikamar."

"Gila." Sehun terkekeh lalu melempar kacang kearah Jongin.

"Hey, kau bilang ada janji dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

Sehun berpikir sebentar, "Ah ya kau benar juga. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo, ya."

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun berjalan, Jongin berteriak lagi "Jangan lupa pakai pengaman, mainnya lembut saja."

Sehun menoleh lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya, membuat Jongin tertawa senang.

Jongin menatap sekeliling kantin yang tampak mulai sepi, kecuali dua orang dipojok kantin yang Jongin bisa menebak siapa mereka tanpa harus melihat dari dekat. Jongin berdiri lalu melangkah pergi, mungkin mencari Kyungsoo sekarang akan menyenangkan.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak ada dikamar, dan Jongin bisa menebak kemana kekasihnya itu pergi. Tidak mungkin keluar dari area sekolah karena sudah jelas jika satpam pasti tidak mengizinkan. Jongin berjalan dengan tenang menuju toilet laki-laki. Dia tahu pasti Kyungsoo ada disini jika tidak bersama Luhan atau Tao.

Tok, tok, tok

"Kyung" Jongin mengetuk salah satu pintu bilik yang tertutup.

.

Tiada jawaban, tapi Jongin yakin ada Kyungsoo di dalam.

.

"Kyungsoo"

.

Masih hening.

.

"Buka pintunya atau kau mau aku mendobraknya lalu memperkosamu didalam dengan keadaan pintu rusak sehingga orang diluar bisa me–"

.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kemudian.

Jongin hanya menyeringai lalu kemudian merubah ekspresinya. Ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo jelas terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin bersikap seperti ini? Kyungsoo kira Jongin akan langsung marah-marah padanya.

"J-jongin"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, merasa agak lebih tenang setelah mengetahui jika Jongin ternyata tidak marah padanya.

"Kukira kau marah," cicit Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Buang-buang waktu saja," Jongin mengucapkan sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil sesuatu.

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka lalu langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Kyungsoo. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi Jongin memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin, meminta untuk melepas ciuman mereka.

"Itu hanya permen, sungguh." Jongin langsung paham ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Telan saja Kyung."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Orang dihadapannya ini berbahaya, dan Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin sedang mengerjainya saat ini.

"Kubilang telan." Suara Jongin terdengar menusuk dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut dengan menelan _permen_ tersebut.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kamar," Jongin tersenyum cerah lalu merangkul Kyungsoo menuju asrama.

Kyungsoo awalnya bingung kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti itu padanya, namun setelah mereka agak lama berjalan Kyungsoo sadar jika tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Suhu tubuh Kyungsoo meningkat dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia mengerti jika Jongin sungguh mengerjainya. Kalian pasti tahu permen apa itu, ya, _obat perangsang._

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin memanggil saat sadar jika Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Ia menyeringai dan bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan semua nafsu yang mulai menutupi kewarasannya. Sesuatu diantara kaki Kyungsoo mulai tegang, dan Kyungsoo butuh sesuatu untuk memuaskannya.

"Kyung-

Persetan, Kyungsoo berjinjit kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jongin. Ia melumat bibir bawah Jongin dengan penuh semangat, melupakan semua kewarasan yang ada. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan, oke.

Beberapa menit, Kyungsoo melepas bibirnya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memelas. Jongin tetap memasang ekspresi tenang meski dia juga sudah mulai terangsang.

"Jongin…"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Astaga kenapa Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu, sih? Hah, dia pasti sengaja agar Kyungsoo memohon.

"Permen tadi itu perangsang kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Yes! Ah, jadi kau mau memberi sesuatu yang kuinginkan itu, kan?"

"Tidak."

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kalau sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo bisa apa. Kalau mencari seseorang untuk membantu, Jongin akan tambah marah. Tapi, kalau minta pada Jongin, Kyungsoo kan maluuu.

 _Hah, pasrah sajalah nak_

"Aku ingin melakukannya, Jongin. Bantu aku ya, _please?_ " Kyungsoo menggunakan jurus aegyo andalannya, namun sayangnya hari ini tidak berpengaruh pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Apa? Melakukan apa?"

"Yak! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak berbicara dengan benar" ucap Jongin santai.

" _I want you fill me. Now, please?_ " Kyungsoo menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata vulgar dan _dirty talk –yang sialnya kalau diucap Jongin selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terangsang_.

Lebih sial lagi saat Jongin membalas, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar, kau kurang kencang mengucapkannya."

"AKU INGIN KAU MEMASUKIKU SEKARANG JUGA! MEMBUATKU MENDESAH DIBAWAHMU DAN MEMOHON AGAR KAU TERUS MEMPERKOSAKU, MEMOHON AGAR KAU TERUS MENGHAJAR PROSTATKU SAMPAI AKU KELUAR DAN MENERIAKKAN NAMAMU DENGAN KERAS JUGA PENUH _PLEASURE_! PUAS?" Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal, ia kembali menunduk dan mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal kenapa ia bersikap segini gilanya.

Jongin menyeringai, "Wow, kau memang penggoda ulung, Kyung. Kau membuatku terangsang."

"Huft, yasudahlah aku lelah. Aku mau minta pada yang lain saja untuk menyelesaikan urusanku," Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak pergi, namun Jongin buru-buru menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menahan Kyungsoo pergi lalu langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, "Jadi, kau mau dimana? Kamar mandi? Ruang kesehatan? Disini? Kantin? Yang jelas aku tidak mau dikamar."

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dan melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jongin. "Terserah kau saja."

"Oh, jadi kau menuruti semua ucapanku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Jongin, " _Yes, master_."

Seringai Jongin semakin kentara dan ia langsung membuka sebuah ruangan yang dulu pernah juga ia gunakan bersama Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Jongin membawanya kemari, ruang BDSM.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai. "Nah, sekarang buka bajumu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sesaat kemudian menunduk. Dia pikir Jongin mau memberinya seks manis, bukan _rough sex_ semacam ini. Mungkin memang bukan pertama kali Jongin melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo, hanya saja Jongin pasti akan merundingkan terlebih dahulu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mulai membuka seragamnya. Membuka sampai ia telanjang bulat, kemudian ia menghampiri Jongin.

"Kemari," perintah Jongin, kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan mengangkat kedua tangan Kyungsoo keatas.

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti semua gerak-gerik Jongin, waspada kira-kira apa yang ingin dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Dan mata Kyungsoo yang bulat jadi semakin bulat saat mengetahui barang-barang yang dibawa Jongin. _Ball gag, riding crop, cock ring, vibrator, blindfold,_ dan, _nipple clamp_.

"Siap?" Jongin menyeringai dan mengambil sebuah _ball gag_.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, berusaha menahan Jongin yang mulai memasang kan _sex toy_ itu dimulutnya. Namun, memang Jongin lebih kuat jadi dia berhasil membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan alat itu.

Kemudian Jongin memasangkan _cock ring_ dipenis Kyungsoo, juga memasangkan _nipple clamps_ di dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesis saat semua barang itu mulai terpasang ditubuhnya. Meski sebenarnya ada sisi liar Kyungsoo yang mulai tertarik apalagi saat Jongin menutup kedua matanya dengan _blindfold_.

Lengkap sudah semuanya, hanya gelap yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Telinga Kyungsoo dapat menangkap bunyi getaran yang ia tebak merupakan suara vibrator. Jongin mau memasukkan benda itu tanpa pelumas? Astaga, apa dia sudah gila.

"Umhh, ngg," hanya gumaman yang bisa Jongin dengar saat ia mulai memasukkan vibrator tersebut kedalam lubang anal Kyungsoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo tanpa disuruh pun pasti akan menetes saat merasakan perih dibagian bawahnya. _Sex toy_ getar itu semakin masuk dan berhasil mengenai prostat Kyungsoo saat Jongin menaikkan intensitas getarnya menjadi medium.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada rantai dipergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo terlalu menikmati _pleasure_ dari vibrator tersebut. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi dia akan klimaks, namun sayangnya ada _cock ring_ yang menahan.

" _Fantastic,_ kau seksi! Nah, karena kau sangat menikmatinya, aku tinggal dulu, oke"

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dibalik _blindfold_ tersebut saat mendengar kalimat Jongin. Dan ia semakin lemas saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian tertutup kembali serta suara pintu yang dikunci.

 _Mati aku._

* * *

Jongin melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tenang. Tersenyum seperti orang gila dan segera menuju kantin sekolahnya. Yah, sedikit mengerjai dan memberi hukuman untuk Kyungsoo kan tidak ada salahnya. Meski dalam hati, Jongin agak menyesal sih karena tidak mempersiapkan lubang Kyungsoo dulu tadi. Duh, lecet tidak ya?

Namun, nyatanya Jongin lebih tidak peduli dan segera menuju kantin, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia beli.

Jongin menatap sekeliling kantin dan mengambil eskrim batangan rasa coklat. Setelah itu ia juga membeli sekaleng soda.

Selesai urusan dikantin, Jongin tidak langsung pergi dan sengaja berlama-lama disana. Duduk dan mengistirahatkan sejenak seluruh saraf otaknya. Jongin cukup lelah sebenarnya dan ia harus mengumpulkan tenaga kembali untuk _bermain_ dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap sekeliling kantin lalu meminum soda kalengannya. Sedikit mengernyit saat minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya. Jongin meminum sampai setengah kaleng lalu membawa minuman itu ke tempat Kyungsoo berada.

.

.

.

Perlahan Jongin melangkah menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada. Keadaan Kyungsoo lebih kacau dari yang tadi, keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya. Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal erat, dan kedua kakinya bergetar, sedikit tetesan darah menetes membasahi pahanya.

 _Apa aku keterlaluan?_

"Jadi, sudah berapa kali?"

Nyatanya Jongin tetaplah Jongin, tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia merasa puas. Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah _riding crop_.

Kyungsoo jelas saja mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Jongin, hanya saja tidak bisa menjawab karena masih ada benda yang menutupi mulutnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menunduk, menahan suara desahan tertahan akibat prostatnya yang dihajar terus menerus.

Plak

"NGGH!"

Jongin memukul pantat Kyungsoo dengan _riding crop_ tersebut. "Kau masih punya mulut kan?"

"Mhh, hngg," Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tidak jelas, air mata yang tadi mengering, kini kembali membasahi penutup matanya.

Plak

Plak

Sekali lagi Jongin memukulkan _riding crop_ itu ke kedua sisi pantat Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dibagian yang tadinya mulus tersebut.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo memang tidak benar-benar kesakitan. Sebagian tubuhnya menyukai hal yang dilakukan Jongin, dan rasanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Berhubungan dengan listrik misalnya?

"Kau bisa menjawabku kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bergumam, lagipula Jongin sudah berhenti memukulnya.

"Nghh!" Kyungsoo merintih saat _nipple clamps_ di dadanya ditarik oleh Jongin. Rasanya sakit… namun terasa nikmat di sisi lain.

Jongin melepas _ball gag_ dari mulut Kyungsoo, mengelus dengan lembut dagu Kyungsoo yang dibasahi saliva. Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal, benda tadi lumayan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Jongin mengecup sesaat bibir Kyungsoo kemudian melepas rantai-rantai dikedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin saat kekasihnya itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasa punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk, mungkin ranjang.

Tangan Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo kemudian membuka penutup mata Kyungsoo. Jongin membersihkan air mata Kyungsoo lalu mencium kelopak mata Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang, ini cara Jongin untuk minta maaf tanpa kata-kata.

"Jongin,"

Kyungsoo benar-benar masih butuh sesuatu, perangsangnya masih bereaksi. Lagipula Jongin belum melepas _cock ring_ dan _vibrator_ -nya oke? Kyungsoo belum puas.

"Bisa kita lanjut?" tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah. Kepalanya sudah berada diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo, menyesap wanginya lalu mengecup perlahan tiap inchi leher Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, uhh,"

"Kau masih _horny,_ ya?" Jongin menyeringai, kemudian menggigit leher Kyungsoo

"AH!"

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengaktifkan mode maksimal di _vibrator_ yang masih tertancap di lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit terkejut, namun Jongin seakan tuli dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan tersebut.

Jongin berdiri, membiarkan Kyungsoo disana beberapa waktu sementara ia menghabiskan sisa sodanya dan mengambil eskrim yang tadi ia beli. "Kau haus tidak, Kyung?"

"Nggh, Jonginnhh" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dia ingin keluar. Dia sudah empat kali orgasme kering dan itu menyebabkan penisnya terasa sakit.

Jongin menyadari penderitaan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya memilih untuk memberi keringan dengan menghampiri Kyungsoo lagi lalu melepas _cock ring_ di penis Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak paska orgasmenya. Cairan itu langsung tersebar membasahi seprei bahkan lantai. Kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya yang tidak karuan, ada perasaan lega karena akhirnya ia bisa orgasme.

Jongin naik ke atas ranjang lalu duduk diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Ia menekuk kaki Kyungsoo sehingga matanya bisa melihat _vibrator_ yang bergetar-getar dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian ia mencabut _vibrator_ tersebut secara perlahan.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?" Jongin membuka bungkus plastik es krim tersebut.

"Kau mau ap- ahhh, a-apa itu?" Tubuh Kyungsoo agak menegang saat merasakan dingin disekitar lubang analnya. Astaga, Jongin mau apalagi sih?

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia mulai menggesekkan es krim tersebut ke sekitar lubang Kyungsoo, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lubang.

"A-ah, pe-perih Jongin! Jangan!" teriak Kyungsoo. Lubangnya pasti lecet akibat tadi dan sekarang dimasuki benda dingin basah. Perih dan geli, Kyungsoo sampai bingung membedakan apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya.

Jongin mengeluar-masukan es krim tersebut, tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo terus saja menjerit karena es krim tersebut terlalu pendek dan tidak bisa mencapai prostatnya.

Selama dua menit Jongin melakukan hal tersebut, kemudian ia mencabut dan membuang es krim tersebut ke sembarang arah. Jongin tersenyum misterius, "Selamat makan"

"Ahh, ouhh, Jonginhh stophh" Kyungsoo merapatkan pahanya seakan menjepit kepala Jongin yang ada diantara selangkangannya. Ya, Jongin menjilati lubang Kyungsoo sekarang. Terasa manis akibat lelehan es krim tadi.

"Stoph ah pleasee ngh,"

Lidah Jongin menjilati pintu lubang Kyungsoo, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Menjilati semua lelehan es krim yang ada disana. Kemudian ia menjilati paha dalam Kyungsoo dengan sensual. Tangan Jongin juga mulai menuju penis Kyungsoo lalu mengocoknya dalam tempo cepat.

"Ohh ah, f-fasterh!"

"Ah ouh, aku akan da- JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu Jongin juga menghentikan aktivitas jilat menjilatnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Kyungsoo. "Jadi, aku boleh memasukkannya sekarang?"

"Kalau aku jawab tidak pun, akan tetap kau masukkan kan?" Kyungsoo mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu hanya tertawa lalu mulai memasukkan setengah penisnya ke dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeram dan mencengkram sprei dibawahnya merasakan sakit dilubangnya. Penis Jongin bisa masuk dengan mudah akibat pemanasan dan lelehan es krim tadi. Tapi, Jongin tidak langsung bergerak dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Bergerak saja, Jongin."

Mendengar itu, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. Mungkin efek lubang Kyungsoo yang terlalu ketat, Jongin jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak kasar. Gerakannya semakin brutal dan menabrak prostat Kyungsoo berulang kali.

"Ah ah oh Jonginhh!"

" _You're so tight, ahh_ "

"Le-lebih cepat ah mhh."

Decit kasur dan kulit yang saling bertabrakan menjadi melodi pengiring untuk keduanya. Kyungsoo mencengkram sprei lebih erat dan memejamkan matanya menerima _plesure_ diseluruh tubuhnya.

"A-aku akan ke-keluar,"

"Aku juga. Bersama Kyung,"

.

.

"J-JONGIN!" Kyungsoo lebih dulu orgasme, tubuhnya melengkung nikmat.

"KYUNGSOO!" dan Jongin pun menyusul dengan menyemprotkan cairannya didalam Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas penisnya lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Keduanya terpejam dan sama-sama menteralkan deru nafas mereka akibat kegiatan tadi.

"Aku terlalu kasar, ya?"

"Perlukah pertanyaan itu aku jawab?" nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar _hopeless_.

Jongin terkekeh sebentar lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang lalu mengecupnya. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan meng- _spank_ lagi kalau sekarang kau tidak menjawab."

"Kejam," sungut Kyungsoo. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi kejam, sayang."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, tidak berminat membalas ucapan Jongin. Matanya sudah semakin mengantuk, disini dia yang paling kelelahan, ingat? Besok mereka masih sekolah, belum lagi jika mereka punya pr. Kyungsoo harus mengerjakan karena Jongin pasti akan meminta contekan darinya.

.

.

"Hey, aku mencintaimu," ucap Jongin lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga… sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish**_

 _Wehhh akhirnya fin juga huaha /sujud syukur/ sorry ya ini no edit soalnya buru-buru mau dikirim sekarang, sekalian buat rayain anniv gue di rp hahaha kebetulan rp kaisoo *gananya* ini kurang sadis ya? Bingung sih, suka gak tega gitu-_- yaudahlah maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan, masih newbie ka wkwk :"D_

 _ **[Balasan review chap 4]**_

 _ **heeli :**_ _yah namanya juga pwp hehe :3 hunhan emang pair ter greget/?_

 _ **meyriza :**_ _makasih reviewny ehehe, didetailin lagi ya? Oke pasti bakal dicoba lebih detail lagi, gomawooo_

 _ **Kim Hyomi :**_ _HunHan emang selalu penuh surprise/?_

 _ **Skymoebius :**_ _asik sama aku juga lumayan fav in mereka awkwk, gapuas satu chap? Nanti deh bakal dibikin fic hunhan rate m tapi gak janji xD_

 _ **BigSehun's Junior :**_ _di balesan review kemaren aku udah jelasin fetish wkwk, detailnya cari gugel aja wks_

 _ **lulu-shi :**_ _feel crossdress nya kurang ya? Soalnya pas bikin rada bingun juga, biar lebih kerasa sensasinya tuh gimana, hm maaf ya_

 _ **Jeon hyeun :**_ _GS? Maaf ya aku gak begitu suka gs Dx lebih basic ke yaoi soalnya hmm haha, mungkin nanti dibuat kalo udah ada feel disana:3_

…

 _Thanks yo yang udah fav sama follow, aku sayang kalian muah muah /virtual kecup/ terakhir, review lagi yaaa_

 _LunA_


	7. Chapter 6: Pedophilia

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 ** _Maaf untuk yang menunggu ff ini lanjut dan karena keleletan saya meng-update fic ini huhu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sixth: Pedophilia_

 _Pedophilia is physicartic disorder in which adult or older adolescent experiences a primary or exclusive sexual attraction to children_

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa memiliki ketertarikan aneh ini dalam dirinya. Mungkin masalah orientasi seksual yang menyimpang bukan lah masalah besar. Sebagian teman Chanyeol juga menyimpang, tapi masalah Chanyeol ini berbeda. Dia memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadap… anak kecil ataupun remaja.

Iya, Chanyeol pedofil.

Ini yang sering kali Chanyeol pertimbangkan. Meski Kris, salah satu guru di sekolah yang sama dengannya pernah mengatakan jika hal ini wajar-wajar saja. Chanyeol ingin merubah semua keadaan dengan pernah mengencani beberapa lelaki atau pun wanita yang seumuran dengannya. Namun, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak berubah.

 _Well_ , itu juga karena Chanyeol sudah memiliki ketertarikan khusus atau singkatnya _naksir_ dengan salah satu murid di _Sex Academy_. Anak lelaki manis dengan wajah yang tampak imut serta mata yang dibaluti _eyeliner_ tebal sukses membuat seorang Park Chanyeol bertekuk lutut. Mereka sudah memiliki hubungan lebih dari guru dan murid (kau mengerti maksudku). Bahkan, Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali -meski tidak sering, _making love_ dengan si murid tersayangnya itu.

Pagi ini saja, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di lantai dua sekolah dan memperhatikan muridnya itu. Tampak ia dan salah seorang temannya sedang berbicara serius sampai kemudian murid tersayangnya itu tertawa dan merangkul temannya menuju kelas mereka.

Baiklah, apa kalian ingin tahu siapa si murid tersayang itu?

Kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya, yeah Byun Baekhyun.

…

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bertanya?"

.

Baekhyun hanya menguap lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Dia tidak berminat untuk mendengar lebih jauh penjelasan dari Wu saem. Serius, guru itu sangat membosankan dan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Jadi, lebih baik Baekhyun membuka ponselnya daripada mendengarkan penjelasan.

Senyum Baekhyun sedikit melebar dan wajahnya mendadak terasa panas saat melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Selfie dia dan Park sonsaengnim dengan wajah keduanya yang masih berkeringat dan masih bersisa lelehan sperma di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. Mereka memang mengambil selfie itu setelah _making love_. Baekhyun yang memintanya, dan Chanyeol menyetujui tanpa mengatakan satu pun kalimat bantahan.

Baekhyun membuka kunci ponsel lalu membuka salah satu sosmednya. Ada pesan dari beberapa temannya, namun Baekhyun pikir dia bisa menjawab itu nanti. Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

 _From: Park perv Chanyeol_

 _Nanti siang ada waktu?_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengetikkan balasan.

 _To: Park perv Chanyeol_

 _Selalu ada. Kau masih merindukan tubuhku? ;p_

Tertawa dalam hati, kemudian Baekhyun mengirim foto selfie yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun kemarin hanya iseng saja sih, lagipula kan lumayan juga untuk kenang-kenangan.

Baekhyun memang menyadari kalau dia adalah orang yang liar di atas ranjang. Apalagi kalau itu di ranjang Chanyeol, sudah pasti mereka akan membuat rusuh tempat tidur sampai tidak karuan lagi bentuknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menegur ataupun memarahi Baekhyun mengenai masalah ini, justru seringkali Chanyeol memuji servis dan kemampuan ranjang Baekhyun yang seakan sudah di level _master_ itu.

Tidak lama, sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Baekhyun membuka pesan tersebut, kemudian terkikik pelan.

 _From: Park perv Chanyeol_

 _Hentikan omongan vulgarmu sayang. Bukannya kau masih ada pelajaran? Jangan membuka ponsel terus. Dan hey, selfie kemarin lumayan juga_

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak lincah diatas _keyboard_ ponselnya, kemudian menekan tombol _send_ untuk jawaban pesan Chanyeol.

 _To: Park perv Chanyeol_

 _Memangnya kenapa? /pout/ Aku tidak mau belajar kkk. Aku seksi sekali ya disana /_

Tidak sampai lima menit sebuah balasan masuk dan itu tepat bersamaan dengan berbunyinya bel penanda selesainya jam pelajaran Wu saem.

 _From: Park perv Chanyeol_

 _Dasar anak nakal. Datang ke kantin setelah jam pelajaranmu selesai. Sampai jumpa, darl_

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi dan langsung membereskan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Dia bergegas keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin sesuai permintaan Chanyeol tadi.

* * *

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang duduk sambil menatap layar laptop di bangku paling pojok. Segera saja Baekhyun menghampiri tempat Chanyeol lalu memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan manja.

Chanyeol agak terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum dan mematikan laptopnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lalu mengelus rambut muridnya itu. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap manja dan kekanakan Baekhyun jika diluar kamar. Maksudku, yah kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun jika di dalam kamar.

"Chanyeol~"

Nah, jika hanya berdua pasti Baekhyun akan memanggil Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel _saem_ ataupun _hyung_. Baekhyun pikir dia lebih nyaman jika memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan namanya daripada menggunakan embel-embel yang membuat Chanyeol kelihatan tua sekali.

"Ada masalah di sekolah tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu mengubah duduknya menjadi di pangkuan Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol lalu dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya di selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, lalu mengulum cuping telinga kanan Baekhyun. Sukses membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa karena geli. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan jika Baekhyun sudah bertingkah agresif seperti ini. Sekarang saja Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika kejantanannya mulai menegang dibalik celana bahannya.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya disini, hm?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan lalu meniup belakang telinga Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tertawa dan menggeleng, memasang wajah sepolos-polosnya. "Melakukan apa saem?"

"Memasukkan pisang ke dalam donat?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan asal.

Terkikik, Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya lalu berjongkok di antara selangkangan Chanyeol. Kantin sudah sepi dan hanya ada tiga murid laki-laki serta mereka berdua disana. Baekhyun tahu jika gurunya ini sudah tegang, dan dengan itu Baekhyun akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Baekhyun mengerling nakal pada Chanyeol lalu menggunakan mulutnya untuk menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol. Kemudian tangannya membuka perlahan celana panjang serta bokser dan celana dalam Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua, membantu dengan mengangkat sedikit pantatnya agar Baekhyun bisa menurunkan celananya.

Pertama, Baekhyun mengecup kepala penis Chanyeol. Sukses membuat guru muda itu mendesis gemas, hendak langsung mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk melahap penisnya. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai menyadari ketidak sabaran Chanyeol.

Dengan gerak lambat Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Agak kesulitan karena ukuran Chanyeol tidak muat di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil penis Chanyeol.

"Sssh, _damn!_ " Chanyeol akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menjambak surai rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur untuk memberi servis pada penis tersebut. Tangannya membantu memijat-mijat sebagian milik Chanyeol yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh, _faster_ Baekhyunhh shh,"

"Mhh," Baekhyun bergumam untuk membuat tenggorokannya sedikit bergetar, sukses membuat Chanyeol merasakan sengatan listrik di penisnya.

 _Damnit_ , Baekhyun memang yang terbaik dalam urusan semacam ini.

"Ngghh, ahh Baekhh," Chanyeol berusaha agar desahannya tidak terlalu keras.

Baekhyun membiarkan saat Chanyeol menjambak dan mendorong kepalanya agar bergerak lebih cepat. Ia terus terfokus memijat batang genital Chanyeol sampai ia rasa Chanyeol akan mencapai puncaknya.

"B-baekhh, aku akan keluar."

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha menelan seluruh cairan Chanyeol meski tetap saja ada yang bersisa di sekitar mulut dan wajahnya. Cairan milik Chanyeol terlalu banyak dan Baekhyun hampir tersedak karena hal itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan kembali celana Chanyeol kemudian mendongak menatap gurunya. Chanyeol membersihkan sisa sperma disekitar mulut Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan kembali duduk di pangkuannya.

Tanpa komando, Chanyeol langsung menghajar bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Menghisap kuat-kuat bibir bawah kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun paham apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol, maka ia dengan senang hati membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

Lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. Tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa diam dan mulai meremas pantat Baekhyun, sesekali jarinya menyentuh lubang Baekhyun yang masih tertutup seragam.

"Aahh mhhh," Baekhyun mengerang lebih keras saat Chanyeol mencolek lubang analnya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai. Kemudian tangannya beralih untuk mengelus-elus kejantanan Baekhyun dari luar celana.

"Hmphh nghh," Baekhyun semakin bergerak gelisah.

Merasa pasokan oksigen yang menipis Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol agar melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menurut dan dengan agak tidak rela melepas bibir Baekhyun dari bibirnya. Namun, tangannya masih tidak berhenti mengelus selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Ahhh saemhh," Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah belakang kemeja Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Padahal dia mengelus milik Baekhyun dari luar celana, namun kenapa muridnya ini mudah sekali terangsang.

"Saemhhh~" desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti dan Baekhyun bernafas lega. "Jadi kau mau dimana sekarang?"

Baekhyun agak merona, "Dikamarku saja, kurasa Yixing sedang tidak dikamar."

"Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau duduk dipangkuanku, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tertawa, "Gendong~"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kan kepala mendengar permintaan manja kekasihnya itu. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala sampai menuju kamar muridnya itu.

* * *

BRUK

.

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan kasur. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang mulai merangkak perlahan dan berada di atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilati wajah Baekhyun, mulai dari kening lalu turun ke hidung dan berakhir dengan menggigit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Argh!" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol menggigitnya. Meski tidak terlalu sakit, tetap saja pasti akan menyisakan jejak kemerahan.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Wajahnya mulai turun lagi dan mulutnya kini menjamah leher mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilat sebentar, kemudian menggigit pelan leher Baekhyun hingga menyisakan bekas keunguan.

"Chan-chanyeol ahh,"

Dengan iseng, Baekhyun menggesekkan lututnya di selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Shhh Byun!" Chanyeol meggeram karena kegiatannya menjilati leher Baekhyun menjadi terhenti.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol. Menciumi sesaat leher milik Chanyeol lalu jari-jarinya membuka satu persatu kemeja yang digunakan Chanyeol. Hingga tubuh terlatih milik Chanyeol tersaji di hadapannya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar meski sudah sering melihat hal ini. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bangga, "Kapan kau akan memiliki tubuh sepertiku?"

Senyum Baekhyun memudar lalu menatap garang Chanyeol, "Aku bukannya tidak bisa memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti itu! Tapi, kalau nanti tubuhku bagus, kau akan tersaingi. Kau mau, hah?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Baiklah. Lagipula, mau bagaimanapun kau ini tetap Baekhyun. Cintaku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa tersanjung. "Aku juga cinta Chanyeol saem~"

Tertawa sebentar, lalu Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun. Melepas seragam tersebut lalu melemparnya asal. Chanyeol mengecup bahu telanjang Baekhyun lalu menuju dadanya dan semakin turun menuju perut.

Baekhyun hanya mendesis risih dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyerahkan seluruh kendali tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas celana yang digunakan Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun benar-benar _naked_. Kedua tonjolan di dada Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu tentu tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk segera memakan hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Angghh ashhh hahh," Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat Chanyeol mulai mengulum putingnya dan memelintir yang satunya.

Chanyeol menggigit pelan _nipple_ Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin menegang. Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan mendorong kepala sang dominan agar semakin mengulum miliknya.

"Terushh ahh nghh," Baekhyun semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah makin kencang.

Tangan Chanyeol menuju kejantanan Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. Chanyeol mengocok perlahan milik Baekhyun. Membuat pemiliknya tidak puas dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mencari kenikmatan.

"Cepatt Chanyeol ahh, lebih cepathh~" Baekhyun meminta dengan nada memerintah.

Chanyeol justru menghentikan semua sentuhannya saat ia rasa Baekhyun hampir klimaks. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang merengut tak suka padanya.

"Menungging Baek," perintah Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menurut dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menungging. Ia menoleh sebentar dan melihat jika Chanyeol sedang menanggalkan celananya. Jadi, sekarang mereka berdua sudah sama-sama telanjang.

"Saem~ ayo, cepat masukannn" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu meremas pelan pantat Baekhyun. Kemudian,

Plak

"Aahh,"

Plak

Plak

Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun sampai beberapa kali, menyebabkan bekas telapak tangannya tertinggal disana.

Baekhyun hanya menikmati dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Chanyeol selalu sukses membuat sisi liar Baekhyun dapat dikendalikan.

"Kau mau sekarang Baek?" Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya di antara bongkahan pantat Baekhyun.

"Sshh, ahh cepat saem!" Baekhyun mulai gemas karena Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menggodanya dan tidak segera memulai. Lubang Baekhyun sudah gatal dan dia ingin Chanyeol segera memasukinya.

Bukannya memasukkan Chanyeol malah membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Melihat itu Baekhyun jadi geram sendiri. Astaga, dasar om-om kurang ajar.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol pasti mau Baekhyun mengendarai penisnya. Hah, kenapa tidak daritadi saja dasar sialan. Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya lalu langsung duduk diatas abs Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai karena Baekhyun sangat mengerti apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Yah, saat ini Chanyeol memang lelah dan dia pikir ada baiknya juga jika Baekhyun saja yang bekerja.

"Kau tidak mau pemanasan dulu?" tanya Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan memasukinya tanpa pemanasan.

"Ugh, buat apa pemanasan jika endingnya sama saja? Lagipula, kau terlalu banyak mengulur waktu bodoh." Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Chanyeol gurunya dan dia sudah berani mengatakan kata-kata kasar.

"Baiklah baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun menurunkan posisi pantatnya. Mulai menyesuaikan posisi lubangnya diatas kejantanan Chanyeol. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun menurunkan pinggulnya hingga kepala penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Perih. Baekhyun berhenti sesaat dan menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Baru seperti ini saja sudah sakit, ah sial, kenapa milik Chanyeol seakan bertambah besar ukuran setiap harinya?

" _Relax_ saja Baek, santai…" Chanyeol mengelus kedua pinggang Baekhyun untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada kekasihnya. Dalam hati dia ingin langsung mengumpat karena lubang Baekhyun yang menjepit miliknya begitu kuat.

Baekhyun bergerak turun lagi, masih tetap dengan gerakan lambat.

Jleb

"Anghh," Baekhyun mendesah saat milik Chanyeol langsung menghantam kuat prostatnya.

"Oh _fuck_! Sempit sekali,"

Baekhyun menaikkan pinggulnya sampai penis Chanyeol hampir terlepas, kemudian menurunkan lagi tubuhnya. Terus seperti itu sampai gerakannya semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Ahh ahhh Chanyeolhh,"

"Uhh, lubangmu menghisapnya dengan kuat Baek. Kau merasakannya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan ikut menggerakkan pantatnya hingga miliknya semakin masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ngghh, ashh,"

Chanyeol menarik leher Baekhyun lalu langsung melumat bibir muridnya. Lidah Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk mulut Baekhyun dan bergerilya di dalamnya.

"Hmmphh," Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan naik turunnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat rektum Baekhyun makin menyempit, yang artinya Baekhyun sudah akan klimaks.

"Ahhh mhhh, cumhh ohh,"

Batang genital Baekhyun akhirnya pecah, cairannya berantakan kemana-mana. Baekhyun lemas dan ingin berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafas, namun Chanyeol tidak memberinya waktu. Chanyeol masih terus bergerak dan dengan sengaja menabrak prostat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalik posisi dan membaringkan Baekhyun di bawahnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin mudah memperkosa lubangnya.

" _Damn!_ Kau benar-benar seksi Byun."

"Uhhh ahh, janganhh banyak bicara nghh," Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak memerah karena malu. Tangannya mencengkram sprei yang sudah kusut akibat kegiatan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menggenggam penis Baekhyun yang sempat terabaikan. Ia mulai mengocoknya sesuai dengan tempo tusukannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhh cepathh mhh,"

"Kau agresif Baek," Chanyeol terkekeh mesum.

"K-kau sama saja ahh"

"Akhh Chanyeol saem!" Baekhyun berteriak paska orgasme keduanya.

Chanyeol masih belum berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol yang lama sekali untuk mendapatkan klimaks. Namun, semua kutukannya dia tarik kembali saat akhirnya ia merasa penis Chanyeol berkedut-kedut.

"Aku datang Baek,"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah saat akhirnya ia klimaks, pandangannya agak memutih beberapa saat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendesis saat merasakan cairan Chanyeol yang memenuhi lubangnya.

Keduanya hening untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak sangat seksi dengan keringat dan bau sperma disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Saem,"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau pedofil. Kupikir kau suka yang lebih tua."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, "Itu semua karenamu, Byun."

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka meski dalam hati dia tersipu karena ucapan Chanyeol, "Kenapa jadi karenaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu?"

"Ish, tidak nyambung!" Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol lalu menarik gurunya itu untuk berbaring disampingnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya lalu berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun tanpa peduli jika mereka sangat berkeringat.

"Errr, kurasa aku akan mandi," Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka lalu turun dari ranjang. Berjalan sambil meringis karena perih dilubangnya.

"Ingin dimandikan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, berniat menggoda. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk dapat tambahan ronde selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Boleh juga, saem."

.

.

.

 _ **Finish.**_

…

.

.

"Good moaning, princess."

"Moaning?"

.

.

"Mencoba sesuatu yang baru tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Aku agak kesal sebenarnya jika ada yang memasuki dia selain aku."

.

.

"Baek, ayo maju untuk mempraktekkan."

"Om-om mesum sialannn."

.

.

"Kau mau mencoba bermain bersama kami?"

"Uh, tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba."

.

.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku murka."

"Maaf hiks, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

.

.

 _Halooo, maaf ya ini telat sekali updatenya /sungkem satu-satu/ Saya kehilangan feel pada otp ini huhu, dan juga belakangan emang sibuk dan banyak ulangan-ulangan :3 Yang minta bbh-nya agresif maaf kalo ini kurang kerasa/? Dia ultimate bias jadi rada susah ngebayangin dia jadi binal :'v_

 _Btw, apa ff ini harus end atau lanjut? Itu sedikit percakapan bocoran kalo kalian minta lanjut._

 _ **[Balasan review chap 5]**_

 _ **Parkk01:**_ _kampret masih minta trisam juga : ) okesip tunggu aja kalo gue mood wkwk_

 _ **baekdoakis:**_ _ini ya chanbaek-nyaa, maaf telatt_

 _ **Minnitta:**_ _makasih ya wkwk, iya gak tega sama Kyungsoo heu, ini cb-nya maaf telatt_

 _ **CB:**_ _ini cb-nyaa, maaf telat ya sayanggg_

 _ **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao:**_ _namanya juga Kai haha, okey ini cb-nya maaf telatt_

 _ **Lee Shikuni:**_ _maunya end atau lanjut? Haha, tergantung reader aja nih. Gomawo^^_

 _ **BigSehun'sjunior:**_ _ah itu pengen bikin kode tapi yang sadar cuma kamu ya xD udah tau kan itu siapa wkwk, jongen emang gitu heu. Okay ini sudah next_

 _ **Kim Hyomi:**_ _ikut seneng kalo ada yang suka bagian kaisoo xD siap, terima kasih reviewnya_

 _ **fanyoung:**_ _haii, aku suka review kamu nih haha. Engga kok, aku emang suka posisi kayak gitu bukan dari fsog juga xD nggg apakah itu bekyunnya udah liar? Maaf ya kalo kurang nge-feel soalnya dia ub aku x""D terima kasih sudah menunggu fic ini dan menyempatkan review^^_

 _ **LeeEunin:**_ _ini ya chanbaek-nya hehe, maaf telat Dx aku main ditwitter, rp tao tapi akun aku banyak sih wkwk_

…

 _Makasih banyak yang sempetin baca sampe sini bahkan sempetin review. Saya tanpa kalian bukanlah apa-apa ea… kalo mau lanjut silahkan review lagi ya^^_

 _Salam cinta,_

 _LunA_


	8. Chapter 7: Morning Sex

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 **Mungkin ff ini akan mulai beda konsep dari yang sebelumnya haha tapi tetap masuk ke arah pwp sih menurut saya**

 **.**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Seventh: KrisTao_

 _Morning sex_

* * *

Terdengar derap langkah kaki di lorong panjang Sex Academy, ditambah dengan suara siulan riang yang cukup nyaring. Seorang lelaki pirang bernama Kris Wu adalah pelakunya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini, karena ia akan segera mendapatkan hadiah menyenangkan pagi ini. Dengan santai, Kris menuju kamar kekasihnya Tao, seseorang yang akan memberinya hadiah.

Kris membuka pintu kamar asrama Tao perlahan, ternyata tidak dikunci. Kepala Kris agak melongok untuk memastikan keadaan di dalam kamar, apa Tao sedang pergi? Penasaran, Kris masuk dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamar tersebut agar tidak ada yang masuk tiba-tiba.

"Tao? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, suasana benar-benar hening. Namun, Kris kemudian menyeringai saat melihat ada gumpalan seperti manusia di dalam selimut. Perlahan Kris mendekat ke ranjang lalu menyibak selimut tersebut. Tao tampak masih tertidur, tapi Kris tahu jika itu hanya akting Tao saja. Setidaknya Tao telah menepati satu permintaan Kris untuk _naked_ saat tidur, untunglah tidak ada yang masuk kamar ini lalu memergoki Tao telanjang selain dirinya.

Kris berbaring di sebelah Tao dengan posisi tepat menghadap wajah sang murid, sengaja mempersempit jarak untuk membuat Tao risih. Tangan Kris mengelus perlahan surai hitam Tao, sementara tangan satunya dengan iseng menuju pantat Tao lalu meremasnya.

Awalnya Tao masih mempertahankan aktingnya, namun saat jari Kris hampir menyentuh lubang analnya reflek dia membuka mata. " _Gege!_ "

Kris terkekeh puas, " _Good moaning princess_ "

" _Moaning? Princess?_ " Tao mendengus lalu menarik selimut miliknya sampai bagian dagu, mencegah Kris untuk berlaku yang tidak-tidak lagi. Meski sebenarnya percuma karena Kris itu licik.

"Sana _gege_ keluar, Tao mau ganti baju," usir Tao.

"Untuk apa ganti baju? Tidak usah repot-repot Tao."

Tao terdiam saat Kris kembali mendekat padanya dan semakin memojokkannya ke sudut tempat tidur. Punggung Tao sudah menabrak tembok yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Nafas Kris terasa di wajah Tao dan dia segera memejamkan mata untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Taozi," suara Kris terdengar lebih rendah dari beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Jan–" Tao tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya akibat terkejut dengan wajah Kris yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia mendorong pelan bahu Kris agar agak menjauh, kemudian membalas, "Janji apa?"

"Oh, jangan berpura-pura lupa _peach_ ," Kris menyeringai.

Tao masih saja berusaha mengelak, "Aku memang lupa."

Kris menyeringai lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao dalam sekali gerakan. Tao terkejut dan berusaha mengambilnya lagi, namun, tubuh Kris menghalanginya. Wajah Tao sudah memerah semua bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Kris yang melihat itu terkekeh lalu berbisik ditelinga Tao, "Sudah ingat janji apa?"

"K-kan sudah aku tepati _ge_! Kau hanya memintaku _naked_ kan?" Tao menunduk.

"Kau bilang itu jika aku bisa mendapatkan barang itu dalam waktu seminggu, jika kurang dari seminggu kau akan memberi hadiah tambahan. Bukankah itu perjanjiannya?"

Baiklah begini, Tao meminta Kris untuk membelikannya jam tangan merk Gucci _limited edition_. Jika Kris bisa membelikannya dalam waktu seminggu maka Tao akan _naked_ seharian untuk Kris, jika kurang dari seminggu maka Tao akan memberi hadiah tambahan yaitu menuruti keinginan Kris. Dan ternyata yah bisa kalian tebak sendiri jika Kris bisa membelikannya barang tersebut dalam dua hari entah bagaimana caranya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Tao harus menepati janjinya. Lagipula, tidak menolak ataupun menolak juga Kris pasti akan tetap memaksakan dia untuk melakukan keinginan Kris.

"Baiklah, _gege_ mau apa sekarang?" tanya Tao akhirnya.

Kris menyeringai puas lalu menggendong tubuh Tao meninggalkan kasur. Tao agak kaget dan buru-buru memeluk leher Kris agar tidak terjatuh. Kris mendudukkan tubuh Tao di atas meja rias (sebut saja begitu) setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada diatas sana. Tao mendelik tak terima, itu bukan hanya barang miliknya tapi juga milik Luhan. Kalau ada yang rusak memang Kris mau menggantinya?

" _Gege_! Itu milik Luhan _ge_ , kalau nanti rusak ba– hmphh!"

Selalu saja mencuri _start,_ begitulah hobi Kris.

Daripada mendengar ocehan Tao, lebih baik Kris bungkam saja dengan bibirnya. Lumayan kan, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Yeah, kau memang jenius Kris.

"Hmmph! Hnggh!" Tao mengerang tidak jelas dan memukul-mukul bahu Kris.

Kris tidak peduli dan malah menghisap bibir bawah Tao semakin kuat. Kemudian lidahnya kembali masuk dan menjajah mulut Tao. Lidahnya mengelus-elus dinding atas mulut Tao lalu menyentuh lidah Tao untuk mengajaknya bertarung. Tao meladeni dan berusaha mendorong lidah Kris keluar dari mulutnya, namun semua konsentrasinya pecah saat tangan Kris bermain di _nipple_ nya.

"Nghh, mhhh," sel saraf tubuh Tao menegang, ia mencengkram erat bahu Kris sebagai pelampiasan.

Kedua tangan Kris masih setia bermain di dada Tao, menarik kedua putingnya secara bergantian. Menikmati setiap suara desahan Tao yang mengalun merdu di telinganya. Kris melepaskan tautannya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap Tao yang sedang menarik oksigen banyak-banyak.

Kris merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Tao, sengaja menempelkan bagian privatnya di lubang milik Tao.

" _Gege_ sudah tegang."

Tao buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya keceplosan kalimat semacam itu. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas dan dia sudah bisa menebak jika Kris pasti menertawakan dia dalam hati. Sialan.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menyelesaikan urusanku ini Taozi," Kris mengarahkan tangan Tao menuju selangkangannya yang menggembung. Menggerakkan tangan Tao mengelus miliknya meski Tao berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

Kris tertawa lalu menarik dagu Tao agar mereka bertatapan. Keduanya terhanyut dalam pandangan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Kris memutus pandangan mereka dengan ciuman lembut. Tangan Kris membimbing kedua tangan Tao untuk melingkar di lehernya.

Kali ini Tao tidak menolak dan berusaha untuk menyeimbangi permainan Kris. Lidah keduanya saling membelit dan sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Bunyi kecipak memenuhi ruang kamar yang tadinya hening.

Tangan Kris mengelus paha dalam Tao, sukses membuat muridnya itu menyerah dan membiarkan sang guru mendominasi.

"Nghh, nhh," Tao menjambak kuat rambut Kris, menekan kepala Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kris mengerti dan menuruti permintaan Tao, semakin kuat menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir sang murid. Kemudian Kris menurunkan ciumannya menuju lehernya, menghirup wangi tubuh Tao dari sana dan mengecup-ngecup kecil lehernya. Tao mendongak, memberi akses lebih mudah bagi Kris untuk mencicipi lehernya. Kris menjilat leher Tao lalu menghisapnya seperti vampir kekurangan darah.

"J-jangan _kissmark_ ahhh Kris ohh!" terlambat karena Kris sepertinya terlanjur menandai Tao. Oh ayolah, Tao malas jika besok ditanya-tanya oleh teman ataupun guru di kelasnya.

Bisa saja jika Tao memakai slayer tapi tidak mungkin kan jika dia memakainya sepanjang jam pelajaran?

"Krishh nghh," Kris malah semakin banyak menandai Tao, cukup membuat Tao kesal.

Tao mendorong kepala Kris dengan kuat sampai akhirnya Kris berhenti bermain-main di lehernya. "Sudah kukatakan jangan membuat tanda apapun!"

Kris hanya tersenyum seakan tidak berdosa, "Maaf, aku kelepasan. Kau terlalu menggoda untuk kutidak kutandai."

Kedua pipi Tao merona tipis, dan semakin merona saat Kris kembali mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sekilas kemudian lelaki itu menjauhi tubuh Tao dan menuju ke lemari pakaian Tao. Mencari sesuatu untuk kegiatan mereka.

Mata Tao tidak akan salah melihat jika Kris membawa sebotol pelumas.

"Tekuk kakimu Huang." Tao hanya menurut dan menekuk kedua kakinya.

Kris membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparnya asal, menyusul Tao untuk _naked_. Mata Kris tidak dapat berhenti memperhatikan lubang milik Tao, sial ingin sekali Kris langsung memasukinya sekarang. Namun, tentu saja dia tidak akan setega itu.

Kris mengoleskan jarinya dengan pelumas juga mengoles bagian luar lubang Tao. Kemudian perlahan Kris memasukan satu jarinya.

Tao memejamkan mata, merasakan perih yang amat sangat dibagian bawahnya. Sakit sekali, Tao merasa seperti perempuan yang diambil keperawanannya saat ini. Tidak mau membuat Kris menunggu, Tao mengucapkan lampu hijau untuk Kris.

Sempit, hanya itu yang dirasakan Kris saat jarinya masuk. Hangat sekali dan Kris langsung menggerakkan jarinya setelah Tao setuju. Terlalu sempit dan Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak bergerak cepat.

"Anghh," Mendengar itu Kris sadar jika ia menemukan sweetspot Tao, dan Kris berulang kali menusuknya.

"Anhhh morehh morehh" Tao kelojotan, tidak dapat menahan rasa nikmat saat jari panjang Kris menusuk titik manisnya.

Kris memasukkan jari tengahnya untuk menemani jari telunjuknya di dalam lubang Tao. Semakin sempit dan Kris menambah cepat gerakan keluar masuknya.

"Penuhh nghh," Tao mencengkram pinggiran meja, merasakan kedua jari Kris bergerak menggunting dibawah sana. Kemudian menusuk prostatnya dengan telak.

"Sempit sekali Tao, sempit." Kris ikut memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana lubang Tao memijat kedua jarinya. Kemudian Kris memasukkan jari ketiga yaitu jari manisnya, sukses membuat Tao menjerit.

"Anghhh keluarkannn, sakithh," Tao serius dengan kata sakit, ini terlalu sesak untuknya.

Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kesakitan, Kris berusaha menekan prostat Tao lagi. Kedua jarinya agak melebarkan lubang Tao, sementara jari tengahnya bergerak lebih dalam, untuk mencapai letak prostat.

"Nghh, i-iya disituhh ahh…"

Tao tidak dapat menggambarkan rasanya. Sakit dan nikmat sekaligus, terasa sesak namun menyenangkan tiap kali Kris mengenai prostatnya.

"Disini Tao? Disini?" jari tengah Kris kembali mengenai prostatnya.

"Anhh iyahh _ge_ … lagihh lagihhh," Tao merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

Kris tertawa serak, menikmati wajah Tao yang tampak keenakan. Tangannya tetap begerak maju mundur di lubang Tao. Sampai ia rasa rektum Tao mulai menyempit, menandakan jika ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Maka Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh nghh le-lebih cepat lagi..."

" _Ge_ ahh, hampir sampaihh,"

Tao merasa penisnya semakin cepat berkedut dan ada sesuatu yang ingin membuncah keluar dari perutnya.

"Datanghh ohh, Kris ge!"

Ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut Tao, pandangannya seakan memutih. Klimaksnya lumayan banyak dan nafas Tao benar-benar tidak karuan.

Kris menarik keluar jarinya lalu mengoleskan kejantanannya dengan pelumas, dia sudah terlalu tegang untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sementara Tao masih sibuk mengatur nafas dan detakan jantungnya, Kris memasukkan setengah penisnya ke dalam lubang Tao.

"Arghhh!" Tao berteriak dan mencengkeram pinggiran meja lebih erat. Bibirnya berdarah karena terlalu keras ia gigit, kedua pipinya mulai basah karena air matanya.

Tidak tega, Kris mencium bibir Tao sambil tangannya mengelus-elus pinggang sang kekasih untuk memberinya ketenangan. Pinggang Kris tetap bergerak maju-mundur dan berusaha mencari letak prostat Tao.

"Anhh _fuck_! _Morehhh ahh, lagihh_ " Tao reflek melepas tautan bibir mereka saat Kris mengenai prostatnya dengan telak.

Kris menyeringai dan menyentuh titik itu berulang kali, menikmati tiap pijatan lubang Tao terhadap penisnya. Suara Tao terlalu seksi untuk tidak dia ingat baik-baik dalam otaknya.

" _Fuck_? Oh, kau belajar bahasa kasar darimana, hm?" bisik Kris rendah tepat dihadapan wajah Tao.

Wajah Tao memerah, namun ia membalas, "Ahh d-darih manusia bernama Wu Yifan nghh,"

Gerakan pinggang Kris semakin cepat yang menyebabkan tubuh Tao terhentak dan punggungnya menabrak cermin di belakangnya dengan cukup keras. "Siapa Wu Yifan itu?"

"Anhh mhh, d-dia kekasihku," suara Tao terdengar lebih serak dari sebelumnya.

Mendengar itu Kris menyeringai, mulai meneruskan kegiatannya dengan menjilati leher Tao. Menghisap lalu menggigit leher mulus tersebut, menghasilkan erangan Tao yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tao tidak peduli lagi meski nanti akan ada banyak tanda ditubuhnya. Persetan, Tao sudah tidak tahan.

"Ohh nghhh, Kris nghh,"

Kris merasakan lubang Tao yang semakin menyempit, menandakan jika muridnya itu sudah mendekati klimaksnya yang kedua. Maka Kris memperlambat gerakannya, sengaja untuk menggoda Tao.

"Ah, le-lebih cepat _gege_! Lebih cepathh!" Tao memerintah.

"Tadi menolak, sekarang lihat sendiri siapa yang tidak sabaran," seringai Kris semakin lebar.

Tao mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, dia muak dan wajahnya seakan terbakar jika mendengar semua ucapan menyebalkan Kris. Gerakan Kris benar-benar lambat dan Tao semakin kesal karena Kris tetap tidak ingin berhenti menggodanya.

Bukannya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan, Kris malah menggendong Tao turun dari meja. Tao mengernyit bingung, namun kemudian mengerti saat Kris menyuruhnya menghadap kaca. Kris mendorong tubuh Tao agar sedikit menunduk lalu kembali memasukkan penisnya.

Tao memejamkan mata saat Kris kini tanpa segan menusuk asal lubangnya. Hingga akhirnya tusukan Kris tepat mengenai prostatnya dan Tao akhirnya keluar. Kedua kaki Tao seakan lumpuh dan dia hampir ambruk jika saja Kris tidak menahan pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau sempit sekali sih?" Kris menanyakan hal tidak penting dan masih dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Tangannya mendorong dan menekan leher Tao agar tubuh muridnya lebih menunduk.

Tao tidak menjawab, dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengumpati Kris.

"Hey _peach_ , lihat ke kaca."

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Tao membuka mata lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana milik Kris memasukinya dan itu membuat wajah Tao kembali memerah. Kris menyeringai dan terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Tao.

Suara kulit yang bertabrakan mendominasi di ruangan tersebut, serta suara Tao yang tidak berhenti mengerang setiap Kris mengenai titik manisnya. Tao sampai merasa tenggorokannya perih karena daritadi tidak berhenti berteriak. Mungkin kalau ada yang menguping, mereka akan dengan mudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris dan Tao.

Tidak lama Kris merasa miliknya hampir pecah, maka dia menghentikan gerakannya. Tao terdiam dan mengatur nafas, mengira-ngira apalagi yang sebenarnya ingin Kris lakukan.

Kris membaringkan Tao diatas ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Tangan Kris mengelus rambut Tao yang basah karena keringat lalu mencium lembut bibirnya. Kris ingin berhenti tapi, ayolah dia mana bisa tahan untuk tidak menyetubuhi Tao.

"Lanjutkan saja _ge_ ," ucap Tao pelan, mungkin lebih kearah berbisik.

Dengan itu Kris kembali bergerak, kali ini mulutnya menuju dada Tao. Kris mengelus pelan kedua puting Tao lalu menghisapnya.

"Ahh ahh," tubuh Tao melengkung dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei, mendadak ia tidak merasa ngantuk lagi.

Lidah Kris menjilat-jilat lalu menggigit pelan _nipple_ Tao, sementara tangan kirinya memilin _nipple_ lainnya.

"Anhhh, ohh hahh Krishh,"

"A-aku datang Tao." Kris melepas gigitannya lalu terfokus pada gerakan maju-mundurnya.

Kris menggeram saat penglihatannya memutih, sementara Tao berteriak pelan saat semprotan cairan Kris mengenai titik manisnya.

Keadaan kamar mendadak hening, hanya deru nafas keduanya yang terdengar berantakan. Tao memejamkan matanya, dia sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Kris menatap wajah Tao, mencabut kejantanannya lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Tao.

Kris memeluk tubuh Tao lalu mengecup-ngecup puncak kepalanya sebagai pengantar tidur. Setelah dirasa nafas Tao cukup teratur, Kris bangun dan membereskan pakaiannya. Dia masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

" _Sleep well, love_."

* * *

Kris melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang guru, ia melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya dan berdecak saat tahu ternyata ini sudah jam 12 siang. Lelaki tinggi itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ruang guru. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sebuah kamar asrama.

Penasaran, Kris mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dan berusaha mendengar lebih jelas. Sesaat setelah bisa menebak suara apa, Kris menyeringai. Mengangkat bahu lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish.**_

…

 _ **[Balasan review chap 6]**_

 _ **Skymoebius:**_ _jangan tabok dia, pelindung dia serem/?_

 _ **BigSehun's Junior:**_ _iya kali ya wkwk, siap ini dilanjut_

 _ **Oh Grace:**_ _oh iya ya, setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi keknya masih ada kesalahan disana. Makasih koreksinya^^_

 _ **baekdoakis:**_ _astagfir otaknya /gak nyadar diri/ lanjut kok haha, sex party ya? Hmm akan dipikirkan_

 _ **kikikikik:**_ _siap, udah lanjut ya_

 _ **windabaekhyunee:**_ _hai makasih reviewnya hehe^^ siap, ini udah lanjut yaa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

woahhh udah berapa lama gak apdet ya wkwk. Sorry banget kalo ini kurang hot karena ketidakprofesionalan saya, saya lagi sibuk dengan dunia sekolah dan bentar lagi juga ujian T-T selain itu yaaa baru dapet feel lagi untuk nulis hehe. Maaf ya semua kalo ini bakal sering late update T-T see you in next chap!

 _With love,_

 _LunA_


	9. Chapter 8: Foursome?

**Sex Academy**

 ** _Author : LunA_**

 ** _Pairing : EXO official pairing! KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek_**

 ** _Rating : M for Mature content_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, smut, yaoi, boyxboy, bad language, hard sex, no children_**

 ** _._**

 ** _TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Enjoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Eight: JoonXing feat. HunHan_

 _Foursome_

* * *

Sehun meniup-niup cangkir dihadapannya yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, matanya mengabaikan seseorang yang kini duduk diseberang tempatnya duduk. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bersuara, dan –mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tadi sempat mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Joonmyeon –yang duduk disebrang Sehun akhirnya buka suara. Dia jadi merasa salah karena berurusan dengan Sehun yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Aku tidak yakin. _Well_ , bukannya apa, hanya saja bagaimana dengan Yixing serta Luhan? Kita tidak bisa mengambil tindakan semau kita." Ucapan Sehun mendadak membuat Joonmyeon merasa ragu sendiri dengan keputusannya.

Sehun meneruskan, "Aku tidak suka dia dimasuki orang lain, selain aku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak begitu? Tapi, ayolah ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana Luhan jika melakukan seks bersama-sama?" Joonmyeon masih berusaha untuk membuat Sehun setuju.

Sehun terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tawaran Joonmyeon tidak sepenuhnya terasa tidak menarik, karena Sehun belum pernah melakukannya dan ia juga sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Sehun rasa ini juga cukup menantang.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat-lekat Sehun dan berharap jika bujukannya bisa mempengaruhi Sehun. Jujur saja, Joonmyeon juga tidak suka miliknya dibagi-bagi, namun, film dewasa yang kemarin ia tonton benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," ucap Sehun final.

Joonmyeon menyeringai dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada lelaki dihadapannya, "Pilihan yang tepat Tuan Oh."

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika Luhan marah besar padaku nanti."

…

Dan disinilah Sehun dan Joonmyeon berada, kebetulan mereka berada dalam satu kamar asrama sehingga mudah saja untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Luhan dan Yixing muncul begitu kekasih mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk datang. Awalnya mereka bingung tentu saja, namun, keahlian Sehun dan Joonmyeon dalam merayu membuat keduanya percaya.

"Yixing kemarilah," Joonmyeon menarik pelan lengan Yixing agar mendekat. Yixing hanya mengikuti saja perintah Joonmyeon karena ia terlalu polos untuk memahami apa yang direncanakan kekasihnya.

Joonmyeon memeluk erat pinggang Yixing lalu mengecup belakang leher sang kekasih, tangannya yang lain dengan jahil meremas bongkahan pantat Yixing. Sukses membuat Yixing berjengit dan tidak sengaja meloloskan desahan.

"A-ahh, M-myeon jangan… A-ada Sehun dan Lu-han disini nghh," Yixing berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Joonmyeon, namun kekasihnya justru menghisap kuat lehernya dan membuat Yixing tidak sanggup melawan.

"Ssst, tenanglah. Aku dan Sehun memang sudah merencanakan ini." Joonmyeon berbisik ditelinga Yixing lalu menjilat belakang telinga pemuda dalam rengkuhannya.

Yixing masih tidak mengerti sampai telinganya mendengar desahan cukup nyaring dari yang ia yakin berasal dari Luhan. Oh, astaga, rencana apa yang sebenarnya Joonmyeon dan Sehun rancang?

"A-ahh Sehun ahh," desahan Luhan terdengar makin kencang dan Yixing sontak menoleh kearah mereka. Tampak Sehun yang mulai meraba tubuh Luhan dan menciumi leher kekasihnya, tangannya juga sibuk berusaha melepas pakaian Luhan.

"Nah, apa kau tidak ingin mengalahkan suara mereka, hm?" Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh Yixing lalu kembali menciumi leher kekasihnya itu.

Joonmyeon menjatuhkan tubuh Yixing ke atas ranjang di sebelah ranjang Sehun, tangannya dengan tidak sabaran langsung membuka seluruh pakaian Yixing. Tangannya mengelus-elus perut Yixing lalu turun ke kejantanan milik Yixing yang mulai tegang.

"Oh- Joonmyeon janganhh ah," Yixing mendongakkan kepala saat Joonmyeon mulai mengocok kejantanannya. Rasanya dia malu karena saat ini ada orang lain selain dia dan Joonmyeon di dalam ruangan ini.

Sementara Sehun yang sudah melihat Joonmyeon memulai pun rasanya tidak mau kalah. Sehun menarik kasar celana Luhan hingga terlepas lalu langsung menyambar bibir Luhan. Melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan penuh nafsu dan mengelus-elus paha dalam Luhan.

"Mhh nghh," Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dan mulai membalas ciuman lelaki yang berumur lebih muda darinya itu.

Joonmyeon mengocok milik Yixing dengan tidak sabaran, sementara bibirnya mulai menjilati leher mulus lelaki yang belum lama ini menjadi kekasihnya. Yixing benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Joonmyeon mau melakukan ini di depan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hahh hahh," nafas Luhan terengah-engah saat Sehun melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Sehun menurunkan ciumannya menuju dada Luhan, memberi _kissmark_ di setiap sudut yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Anhhh Sehun ahh," desahan Luhan semakin tidak dapat ia kontrol, yang justru semakin meningkatkan libido Sehun.

Joonmyeon menatap wajah Yixing yang tampak sangat memerah, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu terkekeh pelan. Joonmyeon mengecup lembut pipi Yixing lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "Maafkan aku, sekali ini saja."

Mendengar itu Yixing hanya bisa pasrah, lagipula tidak mungkin jika ia menghentikan permainan ini karena ia sendiri juga sudah _turn on_. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk memberi pelajaran pada Joonmyeon setelah ini.

* * *

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, membuka lebar kedua belah bibirnya yang terus saja mengeluarkan saliva. Tubuhnya terus terhentak ke depan karena sodokan yang sangat kuat di bagian belakangnya. Luhan meremas sprei semakin erat saat ada tangan yang menyentuh _nipple_ -nya dan menarik-narik kedua putingnya.

"Ahh ahh, Sehun le-lebihh anhh Joonmyeon janganhh!" Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan dua jari Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam anusnya, bersama dengan penis milik Sehun.

Sementara, Yixing hanya bisa memejamkan matanya –sama pasrahnya dengan Luhan saat Joonmyeon memegang pinggangnya dengan satu tangan yang lain. Joonmyeon sendiri hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati karena ketatnya lubang Yixing, serta jarinya yang saling bergesekan dengan milik Sehun.

"Sehun ayo rubah posisi mereka," Joonmyeon bersuara dengan serak dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Sehun.

Keduanya merubah posisi Luhan dan Yixing agar menungging dan saling berhadapan. Sehun kembali menusuk lubang Luhan, bahkan jauh lebih brutal dari sebelumnya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk pinggang Luhan agar gerakannya tidak membuat Luhan bertabrakan dengan Yixing.

"Ahh _shit_! Aku tidak menyangka akan se-menyenangkan ini," ucap Joonmyeon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun tidak merespon dan hanya memperhatikan bagaimana lubang Luhan menghisap kuat miliknya, serta merekam suara desahan Luhan yang terdengar begitu erotis ditelinganya. Jika tidak ada Joonmyeon dan Yixing, tentu Sehun akan merubah-rubah posisi Luhan sampai menemukan posisi yang tepat.

"Ahh Se-sehun… aku lelahh," Luhan menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Yixing yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Dia sangat malu, dasar Oh Sehun sialan.

"Sabarlah sayang, aku bahkan belum keluar," bisik Sehun lalu mengecup bahu telanjang kekasihnya.

"Akhh Myeon aku akan keluar lag- Joonmyeon!"

Yixing berteriak dan menyemprotkan spermanya, beberapa sampai mengenai perut dan paha Luhan. Nafas Yixing terengah, tubuhnya hampir ambruk kalau saja Joonmyeon tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya. Joonmyeon mengusap paha dalam Yixing, berusaha memancing kembali libido sang kekasih.

"Se-sehun, sepertinya aku juga akan keluar," ucap Luhan pelan kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Penisnya semakin berkedut menandakan jika ia akan menyusul Yixing.

"Keluarkan saja sayang, keluarkan semuanya," Sehun mengocok milik Luhan, memijat pelan memaksa lelaki itu untuk cepat keluar.

"Arghh- Sehun!" Luhan meneriakkan nama Sehun saat ia akhirnya keluar. Sehun menggeram karena hal ini menyebabkan otot rektum Luhan semakin menyempit dan menjepit miliknya.

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun, "Apa kau mau bertukar posisi?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Joonmyeon balik dan mengerutkan kening.

Joonmyeon menyeringai, "Ayolah. Sekali ini saja, memang seru kalau kita hanya begini-begini saja?"

Sehun akhirnya setuju dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari Luhan, begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon. Sementara Yixing dan Luhan hanya memandang bingung sebelum akhirnya sadar jika mereka akan bertukar dominan. Belum sempat mengeluarkan protes, Sehun dan Joonmyeon terlebih dulu memagut bibir keduanya.

Sehun menghisap bibir Yixing dengan tidak sabaran, lalu menidurkan tubuh Yixing di ranjang. Tangannya mulai turun lalu menyentuh kedua puting Yixing, memelintir dan menarik-nariknya pelan. Yixing berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun, namun Sehun malah menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala sambil mulai mengecupi leher Yixing.

"Ashh Se-sehun, tidak akhh janganhh," Yixing menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri serta membuka lebar kedua bibirnya saat Sehun mulai menjajah lehernya.

Sementara Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak sabaran dengan Luhan, ia mengambil asal salah satu pakaian yang tadi terlempar, kemudian mengikat tangan Luhan di belakang tubuh. Joonmyeon mendudukkan Luhan di atas pangkuannya lalu mengecup leher Luhan.

"A-ahh Joonmyeon janganhh, lepaskan aku anghh," Luhan mendongakkan kepala saat Joonmyeon mulai menjilat _nipple-_ nya dan menggigit-gigit pelan.

Joonmyeon mengangkat pinggang Luhan lalu memposisikan lubang Luhan di atas penisnya. Dengan sekali hentak memasukkan miliknya di dalam Luhan.

"AKHH."

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Luhan dan mengerutkan kening jengkel ke arah Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya melemparkan senyum tanpa dosa ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan melakukan hal kasar padanya. Jangan merusak properti orang lain, Kim Joonmyeon. Ingatlah jika kau hanya sedang meminjam," Sehun berucap datar.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Tuan Oh Sehun," ucap Joonmyeon dengan entengnya.

Sehun berdecak pelan, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan mencumbu tubuh Yixing. Tangannya mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri lalu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Yixing secara perlahan. Bukan apa, Sehun tahu kalau Yixing mengidap sebuah penyakit.

"Ahh ahh Joonmyeonhh," Luhan tidak peduli lagi saat ini. Dia hanya berharap agar ini cepat selesai, karena ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi.

" _Shithh_ ini sempit sekali," geram Joonmyeon sambil terus menaik turunkan pinggang Luhan dan menusuk keras prostat lelaki dipangkuannya.

Sehun juga mulai bergerak dengan pelan, membuat Yixing tiba-tiba iri dengan Luhan. Apa Sehun selalu selembut ini saat bercinta atau ini karena penyakit Yixing saja?

Selama berjam-jam hanya terdengar desahan, jeritan, dan erangan dari dalam ruangan ini. Keduanya (Sehun dan Joonmyeon) tidak ada yang peduli bahkan jika nanti ada yang mendengar suara mereka yang mengganggu ketenangan. Mereka juga tidak tahu jika sebenarnya ada salah satu guru yang mendengar dan menebak aktivitas mereka, namun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Ini sekolah seks, jadi apa salahnya?

Sementara Luhan dan Yixing hanya bisa berharap agar mereka dapat segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

"Kita bertukar kamar saja untuk sementara," usul Sehun sambil memakai pakaian miliknya kembali.

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Kau saja yang memakai kamar Luhan dan Yixing, aku sangat lelah."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kenapa ia harus memiliki teman sekamar selaknat Kim Joonmyeon? Dia kira Sehun tidak lelah? Dan lagi, ini kan idenya, kenapa jadi Sehun yang harus keluar?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke arah Sehun, membuat kejengkelan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Ck, dasar kau ini mau enaknya saja," Sehun berucap, namun tetap mengikuti permintaan Joonmyeon dengan mengangkat tubuh Luhan.

Joonmyeon tertawa keras lalu berbaring tepat di sebelah Yixing. Memeluk erat kekasihnya dan berpura-pura memejamkan mata. Tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang menggerutu sambil membawa Luhan keluar dari kamar mereka berdua.

Setelah Sehun keluar, Joonmyeon melirik sedikit ke arah Yixing yang tampak sangat nyenyak tertidur. Mendadak ada perasaan bersalah terbesit dalam hati Joonmyeon. Kenapa dia egois sekali memenuhi keinginannya dengan mengorbankan Yixing?

Tangan Joonmyeon bergerak untuk mengelus lembut rambut Yixing, kemudian mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. Joonmyeon berjanji akan meminta maaf dan akan menebus kesalahannya nanti saat Yixing telah terbangun.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Sehun bertemu dengan lelaki mungil yang ia ketahui merupakan kekasih dari salah satu guru di sekolah ini. Baekhyun (aku yakin kalian telah mengenalnya) menatap bingung Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun. Merasa khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan. Bagaimana pun, dia salah satu teman dekat Luhan.

"Ada apa? Apakah Luhan sakit?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian menatap wajah datar Sehun.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, sudahlah bukan urusanmu."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggerutu karena sikap dinginnya. Mengendikkan bahu, Sehun memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan kutukan-kutukan yang Baekhyun lontarkan dari bibirnya.

"Dasar manusia kutub. Aku heran kenapa Luhan bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish.**_

…

 _ **[Balasan review chap 7]**_

 _ **kamjongkaisoo :**_ _ini udah lanjut, maaf telat hehe. Makasih udah review~!_

 _ **Serfpendy :**_ _liat aja nanti ahaha, makasih udah review! Maaf telat update yaa_

 _ **Chanhyun :**_ _siap, abis ini bakal ada chanbaek lagi asalkan respon ff ini bagus. Makasih udah review, maaf telat update yaa_

 _ **LVenge :**_ _hoho makasih review dan semangatnya! Maafkan karena ini late update yaa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tadinya mau gak update ff ini lagi, tapi karena udah janji akhirnya yasudah dilanjut. Maaf kalo kurang panjang, saya rasanya harus nyesuaiin diri lagi sama ngetik ff karena terlalu lama gak nulis hehe. Untuk SuLay dan HunHan akan dibuat ff lain mungkin nanti sebagai permintaan maaf, okay? Makasih banyak reviewnya, saya sayang kalian semua /love sign/ boleh saya minta review lagi? hehe. see you, readers!_

ㅤ

 _LunA_


End file.
